Violeta Be The Willow
by violetknowsthewillow
Summary: this is my best effort. it's discon'ed but if i get enough hit and r/r's i'll edit and continue. dark fic fans and dark hunter fans read this! the details may not be right sorry!


All my life I was raised with fear. Fear of being different, of being myself. From the moment my father decided to crawl on top of my mother and make me I was marked by destiny to live with being discriminated against, teased, and emotionally scarred by the people who should have loved me.. I had to deal with the fact that I would never get a chance to have my questions answered. They were to remain unsolved mysteries that rang constantly in my head. Who was the pathetic man who made me? Where was my mother? Why didn't they want me? I'd never understand why I was born the way I was...why I had to be different, or at least that's what I thought. My world was about to be taken by storm and turned inside out.

I stood outside of Tory's house waiting on her to come to the door. I laughed to myself as I heard her stumble over stuff, typical Tory. She definitely didn't have her glasses on, she never kept those things on even though she was near blind without them. Then the door opened. Instead of Tory's little figure and dark hair it was this random guy in shades. I wasn't expecting her to have a "man" here. She never did the one night stand thing. She wasn't that kind of a person. Apparently he wasn't just a one night stand since he opened the door like he owned the place. Usually, those one nighters are gone before the morning sun. My mouth feel open he was gorgeous but I didn't trust him, I trust no one with "MY" Tory. Not even this tan skin blonde was going to be excused from me whooping his ass if he hurt Tory.

I guess I was staring really hard because he said, "Are you alright?" I blinked myself out of whatever trance I was in and went into defense mode. First of all why the hell does he have on shades in a house? This character is weird, and if he's down here where was Tory? I cleared my throat and said, "I'm just fine. Who are you?" His eyebrows raised above his sunglass rim. Most people would've been scared he was a killer. Not me! I'm not one to scare easily never have been don't think I ever will be. Call it courage or just plain having a death wish. So I looked past him searching for some sign of her, "And where's..."

Tory came down the stairs with her glasses on crooked. It was Tory alright. Her skinny yet fit body. Her dark hair that was usually wavy and neat was a mess. In her normal wear of jeans and a button down shirt. "..Tory!" I shouted. I had missed her. She had left to do research in Greece or somewhere over seas. She'd told me before she left, jokingly, that she was going on a mission to find Atlantis, the lost kingdom. I smiled to myself thinking about it. I wondered what she found over there this time. She always found some of the most interesting things. She waved and smiled when she saw it was me. I pushed pass mister tall and handsome and hugged my best friend, protector, and big sis. It felt good to have her near me again. She said "Hey Vi. What you been up to?" She looked good. Not a scratch in sight, blonde shade guy would live today. She led me to the sitting room and we sat on the couch. The handsome stranger followed us. I was trying to watch him closely but my contacts were driving me crazy! I hated those stupid things. They were making me go crossed eyed and I couldn't pay attention to mister suspicious. Tory knew I hated wearing them. She always made me take them out whenever they bothered me. She was my safe haven, from this viscous world. She didn't mind me being the way I was. She smiled and said "Take 'em out." I rolled my eyes even though it wasn't the smartest idea to they were bothering me even more now. I sighed "That obvious huh?" She said "Yeah. And plus I know you hate wearing those stupid things." We laughed. The stranger walked to the arm chair and sat across from us. He seemed to be eyeing me as if I was the suspicious one. Heck he was the one wearing sunglasses inside the house. Who in their right minds does that? Tory said" How rude of me...Marissa-" I hated it when she called me that. Every since the first day she saw me without my contacts she called me Violet and that's the name I preferred. Even though, Marissa is my name it's also what my adoptive dad calls me. Now the only problem with him calling me that is it sends chills through me when he says it, the same way it did when she said it or anybody says it. It's like I don't feel like it's my real name. I felt like Marissa was someone who was normal; someone born normal. Someone I don't know or identify with. My stepfather saying my name was never good because the words that usually followed were not kid friendly at all.

There was always verbal and emotional abuse behind it when it came to him. Pain of the heart is worst then pain of the body. Tory walked over to mister weirdo and finished, "-this is Acheron. He's my boyfriend." I was rubbing my eyes frantically; my contacts were driving me up the wall and back down. I stopped wincing trying to see her. She was a tan skinned blur. Her dark hair was the only way I could tell top from bottom. I said" Boyfriend? You leave then come back with a boyfriend...I swear." I heard her sing-song laugh. I smiled and excused myself to the kitchen. Whenever I heard her laugh I couldn't help but smile she was my only reason for living most days. It wasn't too long ago I tried to take myself out of this pain filled world. I tried to slit my wrist. I wanted to die slowly so memories of my life would come slowly to me during my death. I know it sounds dark and twisted but I was in a dark and twisted place. I ran the knife across my skin and apparently the knives were dull because it did nothing. I was dead set on dying that night. I had to hack at my wrist and when the blood flowed nothing can describe the relief I felt. Then the first memory came to me as I shut my eyes. Tory...She was crying. I had come over and caught her having a "moment". She had told me about how sometimes she felt alone. We talked for hours and since that day we were inseparable. I promised never to leave her alone. Never! The word rang in my head. I took a deep breath and in remembering that promise and I wrapped my wrist tightly. She had helped me through just a memory. I couldn't leave her and she couldn't leave me. I shook my head in disbelief at how she went off and found a man. I walked into her kitchen; I knew where everything was being that I practically spent all my time here. I grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water. I was at first a little jealous, I'm going to own up to it, I don't like to share. Here this guy comes along to replace me. I knew I was just being silly though. She was my sister no matter whom or what came into the picture. I rubbed my eyes frantically again. I had to get rid of these stupid things in my eyes. But then I thought to myself, I don't know many people, if there are any, who'd be cool with being room with someone like me so hopefully she told him about my condition before I go pulling stuff out of my eye. Tory and Acheron "the weirdo" were whispering about something. I stepped around the corner and they abruptly stopped when I came back. They reacted like two elementary students that had been caught talking by a teacher during quiet time. I rolled my hurting eyes again. I had a habit of doing that. I knew what they were talking about...It sounded like they were arguing, so obviously she was telling him about me and he didn't believe her. I ignored it. I was near ripping my eyes out now. I said" Tory does he know? I mean does he mind?" She said "Yes, and I'm for certain he won't mind." Wait what? He doesn't mind...Okay he must definitely not have believed her. I took my contacts out and blinked a few times. I dropped then in the half full cup of water. He was staring at me. Deep into thought may I add, which was very RUDE! His lips where twisted and his head was tilted to the side. He stared. I can't explain the feeling I was getting from him staring. I could feel him scanning me as if I had a virus. It was like he was peering into my soul. I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses, yet I could still feel his eyes searching me for an answer? It was like the feeling you get when the doctor is giving you a check up, the feeling where you hope they say everything is alright and they send you on your way. After a very weird and short 3 or 2 minutes he came back to reality smiling. Yes he was smiling! He turned to Tory and said "What did I say?" I looked at him amazed. Well maybe he really didn't mind. He looked at Tory. Tory rolled her eyes. The happiness on his face was clear even though he had shades on. Tell me that they weren't betting on me! Why was he happy about seeing my eyes if they weren't? I mean it's not that I minded. Heck it was the best reaction I'd gotten from anyone who saw my eyes. I could only imagine that his eyes were the size of bowling balls from the big smile he had on his face. He said" Tory, I told you!" I was totally lost at this point. Okay this guy is starting to freak me out! His reaction was good but not normal. I was missing out on something...Then he looked at me and said "Your eyes are unique. They're way different from the norm, and it's only a few more people I know with bold eyes like that, that are human."

Well the thing was my eyes were bold purple/violet. Have you ever seen someone with big bold blue eyes? Like Elizabeth Taylor's. Now imagine them being a purple/violet color; rich and very vibrant. It was why Tory called me Violet. I was born that way. Doctors and priest(yes priest) had no idea what it was. They all did agree on something I was a freak. I hurried to look down out of habit. My step dad hated my eyes. I was so confused. It was the reaction I wanted but not expected. Why was he so damn happy about it? Okay, maybe it was just best if I left to avoid any mishaps. I had been poked and prodded enough in my life. Maybe he was one of those people who were interested in trying to "exercise the demons out of me" to quote what the priest that literally almost drowned me in holy water said. (that's another story) I was shocked. How could Tory not warn me and tell me that he wouldn't mind. Of course he couldn't wait to see the circus freak. I stood up and said "Tory! What the hell is going on?" I didn't know how to react to his seemingly happiness. So, I did what I did whenever faced with this situation I ran for the door. He said" Wait! Don't leave." I stopped and said "My eyes though...Didn't they scare you-I mean- Or whatever you call that reaction you had?" He laughed. I turned around and looked at him. He said "No they didn't scare me..." He raised his sunglasses up and his eyes where swirls of silver. Beautiful, wise, full of life yet far beyond old. I gasped and said "Tory...Is there something you-" He said "Tory I told you she's not a human." WOW! I took offense to that. Dammit I've been called a many of things but not-human just does it! What was he getting at? I know I'm weird , not everybody has purple/violet eyes but still...I walked and talked like he did. I said "Excuse me? Your one to talk! Your eyes don't exactly say normal!" Tory sighed. She said "Ash. She's human. I've known her for the longest and never has she showed any sign of being inhumane." Tory walked to me. Why the heck wasn't she freaking out? Her random boyfriend from Greece just freaking called me inhumane! Something was wrong…"She was just born like that." What exactly did he think I was? Oh crap! Tory's boyfriend was one of those crazy people who thought aliens were real. I shook my head. She went and found a psycho with weird eyes. Apparently she attracts us people with weird eyes. Well at least now I know I'm not alone. I have the company of a crazed person. Thanks a lot Tor! "Tory what's going on?" She said" It's..." Oh goodness its worst then I thought. Acheron cut in "I'm not what you'd call a human. I'm a god." I gasped. Tory turned to him and said "Acheron!" Okay he was a bigger schizophrenic psycho than I thought. I stammered" A...A...A what?" He must've been smoking something pretty strong. Tory was under his influence, but not for long I was going to get her away from him and snap her out of whatever type of spell he had her under.

But just as I was about to grab her and jet the strange dreams I've been having flashed back. The dreams would start with me standing in pitch black nothingness. Then I'd start running towards a light, a green flashing light. I wanted to make there so bad. I wanted to be engulfed by its warm color. I was running like my life depended in it. There was nothing around me but darkness and every time the dream got to the point where I was pouring sweet and panting there would be someone calling me "Violet...Violet!" Then I'd wake up and the name I want to call out, the name I feel so connected to was Jaden. I'd been writing that name on every sheet of paper I got hold of. In class when I was supposed to be taking notes I'd write Jaden...this character or person although I never knew him or dreamed of how he looked he just seemed powerful and mysterious and...familiar. It made me wonder could this Jaden person be the missing link in my life. Acheron uttering the word's he just said brought the thought of what if this Jaden person, thing, or thought is real? What if I'm really not human? I was never one to believe in such farfetched ideals but with the dreams came weird thoughts. Maybe someone was dead and trying to contact me was one theory I had came up with. I don't know why but I felt like my questions were about to be answered for the first time in my cursed life. I felt like at least I was nearer to finding out who or what this Jaden was.

I snapped back Tory and Acheron were staring at me. I said "What?" Acheron raised an eyebrow. His eyes still swirling pits of silver. Tory looked baffled. She said" How do you know Jaden?" OMG. I must have said the name out loud. I covered my mouth. Okay, it was time to leave. I turned and tried to leave. Tory said" Get back here!" I flinched I hated when she yelled. It made me think about my stupid adoptive dad. I stopped" Tory don't yell at me!" I closed my eyes and inhaled. How could I explain this to them?"...I don't know him. I-" I couldn't believe this. I let it slip... wait! They seem to know the name, like it was a real person or something tangible. How'd _they_ know him? I said" Wait a minute! How do you know Jaden?" Acheron rocked on his heels. Acheron said" He's a long time friend and you haven't answered the question." I gasped. He was a real person! I don't know why the fact that he was real made me fill with happiness, but it did. I guess it was because I knew at least I wasn't going crazy. I turned to them maybe they could help me. Maybe they knew what he wanted. I felt a lump rising in my throat I swallowed hard and I said "I...I dream of him. Well...It's like I know him. I have a feeling about him. I never see his face or anything. Just a voice saying "Violet!" and then I wake up. When I do wake up the only name I can think of for hours on end is Jaden. It's like he's calling for me." Acheron said "hmmmm. That's interesting." I said" So is he a...god or whatever you are?" Tory walked over to me and grabbed my hand and said "No...He's a very very powerful demon. He's a barter he makes deals and trades between demons and gods, and God knows what else." Tory looked worried. She looked at Acheron and said "What does he won't from her? I'm not letting him take her soul! No matter what!"

_What the hell? _He wanted to take my soul? Acheron stood up and walked over to us. He put his hand on Tory's shoulder and said "I won't let him hurt her. And I'm sure there's more here than we know about going on." He got out his phone, dialed a number, said a few words and then he slammed his phone close. I was quiet. I couldn't believe this Jaden was real. I looked at Tory and she seemed worried. Could this Jaden be that bad? And why the heck was I dreaming about him? There was a whoosh of air. I shivered as I felt that familiar feeling... It was him Jaden. I knew it was him. Then he appeared shirtless, in nothing but jeans and big bold green eyes. His skin was about as dark as mine. I looked like any normal black girl. I had a nice even tone of chestnut brown skin. And he looked like a very tan Italian. I knew in my very being that this was Jaden. Acheron turned to him and said" This is-" I whispered afraid that this was just a dream and if I said the name I'd been thinking of he would disappear. I breathed out "-Jaden..." The man moved close to me. He spoke "Acheron...You have managed the impossible yet again. This…This girl in your house is my daughter..." His voice was comforting and familiar. I felt a tear run down my face. I stumbled back as he walked closer to me. He continued "I've searched the world for her and now I find her here, right under my nose…My Violet." He hugged me. The minute my name escaped out of his mouth I knew it was him. My soul exhaled with a feeling of a weight being lifted. Like I was free...My dad. Then my insecurities and mistrust crept back in. What the hell Marissa? You don't know this man...But I felt like I did. I didn't want him to touch me but I want him to hold my hand and never let go. I pushed him away. This can't be happening. Not like this. This is a dream! How can it be anything else-...I looked at him, Tory, then Acheron. I had to get away. I bolted out of the door and ran back to my house, or at least what I thought was my house. Nothing was what I thought. My life was not like I thought. My parents weren't crack heads or misfortunate people who had to give me up. My eyes weren't just like this because I had some disorder. My name might not even be Marissa.

I opened the door to the place I'd lived at for years. I walked in quietly. My heart was racing. I shook my head this is just a dream... I'm dreaming. HA! I'm normal and none of that just happened. I argued with myself, Jaden was just some name that I was fascinated with. Some character I'd dreamed up due to watching too many anime cartoons. It wasn't a real person. Definitely not my real-dad? I had never really thought much about him, my dad I mean. Never really wondered deeply about the subject of where he was. Whenever I did I would feel hollow and forgotten. I had my theories of my parents, sure, but never gave much thought about it. Then the dreams of the name started coming to me. And it was like I wasn't hollow anymore; they gave me a feeling of being wanting. I felt like someone was actually trying to find me. Someone out there actually gave a damn. But it was just a dream. Not real at all...I thought. Somebody needs to pinch me, and then I'll wake up in my room still the same ole Marissa-Violet...whoever the hell I was. All I needed to do was lay myself down and forget about this...this...this whatever just happened. I made it to my room and who'd else would I find in there. My step dad, rummaging through my stuff! UGH! As if my heart wasn't already exploding in my chest. He was holding my journal! How dare he? He was sitting comfortably at MY desk reading, holding my journal in one hand and digging in my drawer with the other. I hit the door with my foot. He stood up. Not wasting time he got straight to the point. "Who the fuck is Jaden?" I looked away.

Verbal abuse was his thing. He put me down every day, discouraged me, and treated like a dog. Why did he even adopt me was the question I asked once to my stepmother. She was the nicest woman anyone could've met. She lit up every room she stepped into and her smile was enough to warm any winter day. She smiled and said "Because I had to have you. I loved you from the moment I saw your violet eyes." When she was alive he'd never do half the things he's done to me. He acted as if he really loved me and her while she was alive. She died three years ago and since then he'd managed to make my life hell on earth. The day of the funeral he shoved in my mind that it was my fault she died of terminal cancer. It was my fault she was dead. He came up with the most elaborate lie and I believed him what 14 year old kid wouldn't. During that time I still viewed him as a loving father. I cried for hours on end. I locked myself in my room, I broke my mirrors, because the person looking back at me had killed the only person who'd love me, besides my stepdad. Ha! He couldn't have cared less if I jumped out of a 5 story building. It would've made life easier for him. I didn't know it at the time. I was too busy reliving the days when we'd all have dinner and talk like any normal family would. Tory hadn't heard from me in weeks. I stopped eating, he told me if I couldn't cook my own food then I'd starve. So I tried and nearly set the house on fire. So I was left watching him eat take out from restaurants while I could barely sit up straight my stomach hurt so bad. He did things like that to me all the time. It wasn't until I found the stack of letters in his room that I stop believing the lie he told to me about Tory leaving one summer for a dig in Egypt. Don't fault me I always expect abandonment. After years of dealing with it one gets used to it. I lived the first 6 years of my life in a cellar at an orphanage someone would see my file, ask to have a meeting with me. Heck they'd even take me to their house, but the minute they realized they could never get used to my eyes they'd ship me back or kick me out on the street. I was used to being told one thing and getting another. So I just figured she really had ran off from me. Heck I'd run from me too. I found out over the years after her death that his love for my stepmom was fake too. He started bringing hookers to the house. Drinking binges were his thing now and then, and when he was in a good mood his "buddies" would come over. They were all drunks, they smelled rancid and I'd have to scrub the chairs just to get their scent out of the house. Heck, Mom wouldn't allow them on our street without calling the cops but she died and he let them come and go as they please. She died and so did the dad I thought I had.

He held up my journal and slurred "Marissa, you're having sex now?" A chill shot through me. I just wanted to punch him in the face and break his nose in two! I kept my cool and just stared at him. He was pathetic and he was definitely drunk. I said "No! I... he's just...Why does it matter anyways?" He smiled "Aw...the _freak_ has a crush." He threw my journal on my bed. He said "I was crazy to think somebody would lay with a _freak_ like you." He was so childish. I hated how he said the word _freak_. It was the exact equivalent to nails on a chalk board. It was the way he emphasized it that made me cringe. He laughed and stood up. "Where the hell are you contacts?" Oops! I forgot them at Tory's. I said" I for-" He held up a hand and said" I don't care! Stopping looking at me with those devil cursed eyes!" I immediately looked down at the floor.( Force of habit) He walked out of the room and said" Next time I see you, you better have those damn contacts in. I didn't spend money on 'em for you to not wear 'em!" I hated that man with a purple passion.

I sat down for a minute putting all the pieces together of what just happened at Tory's or at least trying really hard to. I laid back and opened my journal. I stared at the drawing of the name Jaden. I had drawn it in bubbled letters that overlapped each other with a brown marker, then with a green color pencil filled them in dark. Then I thought about the man at Tory's house...Green eyes, Italian looking, black hair. I had a feeling come over me of care, no it was more unconditional love. Like daughter and father. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Even though I felt like this man was the missing piece to my "Father" puzzle that doesn't prove anything. Maybe I was imagining things wanting something so much that I managed to hallucinate the whole scenario. I had a habit of letting my artistic eye roam wild, maybe I was just misinterpreting everything that happened a few minutes ago. I thought to myself "What the hell ever Marissa...?" How could I imagine a full grown man manifesting in the middle of Tory's sitting room? And Tory's new boyfriend Acheron...Well his eyes were full of wisdom but so. I opened my eyes and stared at the name JADEN again. It was weird and I definitely was imagining things...Now that I was thinking about it. I sounded like a crazy person. Thinking that a man had manifested in the middle of-Dammit there I was doing the exact opposite of forgetting this event. I closed my journal and tossed it across the room. I shut my eyes intending on sleep...There is where my own get away was. There is where I found peace and after the peace came rest.

Knock. Knock. What the heck? Knock. Knock. There it is again. I snapped my eyes open and sat straight up. It was late as hell. I glanced over at the clock it was 3 in the morning. Knock. "Hey...Hey..." It wasn't coming from my door but my...window! I ran over to it, pulled back the curtains, and yanked the blinds up. It was the guy that appeared in Tory's house, Jaden. I almost screamed. I covered my own mouth to stop myself. His green eyes were brilliant bright lights. They were almost blinding to look at like mine did in the dark. He said "Kiddo..We need to talk." I looked behind me and saw my door open. I trusted him for some reason. Dammit if I was ever going to get any real answers I was going to have to talk to him! I guess I wasn't hallucinating. Tory knew him so he can't be that bad excluding the whole "He's not taking her soul" thingy, and the whole appearing out of thin air thing. I ran over shut and locked my door. I came back to the window. I lifted it and slipped out. I stared at this man. He was towering over me. At least he had a shirt on this time. He stared at me. His orbs of green looked surprised. I said" Well I'm all ears..." I felt oddly warm inside like a child at Christmas time about to open its gifts. I knew he just wanted to talk, It was like...I felt that he loved me. He said "I can see you don't like to be touched so...I'll ask before I do." There was an awkward pause. "Can I have a hug?" I looked at him totally shocked. It took me a minute to register what was going on. Warmth shot through me, he ASKED me for a hug. His eyes were glowing a higher green then earlier, they almost looked neon now. He was happy to see me…. I guess. I wondered what color my eyes were. I smiled and said "Sure..." I hugged him. I allowed myself to feel the love that came from it. I'd never felt anything like it. I felt my tears spilling over onto his coat. I sniffled and like second nature he held me closer.

Bam! Something was happening to me. A wave of pain soared through my entire body. It was a pain I'd never experienced in my life. What the hell? It felt like I was being electrocuted. He cursed. I doubled over and onto the ground. I moaned involuntarily the pain was horrible. I have never been able to scream. Never really cared to anyways. I was born with a weak voice box and chords so I trained myself not to. I scream once and I'm hoarse as a frog. He picked me up and suddenly we were at Tory's door. He didn't even knock but Acheron opened the door as if he knew we were coming. Everything started getting blurry. A wave of pain went through me and I screamed for the first time in a very long time. It was crackled and ugly but it was the only one I could get out. This wave was like being dipped in hot lava. What the hell was going on with me? I inhaled and sharp pains went through me. Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't make out anything, my senses were numbing. It was like I had ear muffs on. Then Jaden was there! I heard myself call out "Dad!" He claims me as his daughter I might as well call him dad. I needed a dad right then. Someone who loved me truly…I knew that he would save me. I felt the wetness of my tears on my face. I reached for him...he was so far. He grabbed my hand and then I heard him say "I'm here my kiddo. I won't leave you ever again. This'll all be over with soon." He held me. It got cold. I felt my breath leave my body. Was I dead? No I was still alive I felt myself in Jaden's arms. And then there was a hot liquid in my mouth. Strange…This wasn't coffee. No...it wasn't that but I drank it heavily. Although the liquid was warm it seemed to be cooling the searing hot pain. Everything was bright my senses were going crazy. I could see and then I could hear. The air was full of scents I hadn't notice before. The pain subsided and that's when I noticed Jaden's wrist in my mouth. Blood?...so tasty and warm pouring down my throat. I wanted to be disgusted but I couldn't. It was too good. My eyes closed from the pure good taste of it. It was like scratching an itch that had been nagging me for the longest. It was an itch I didn't know I had, but my damn it was there now. And it was being scratched. I had my full and exhaled. Then darkness came with relief.

A CHANGE OF….

"Teddy Bear Nick... Na na nana na." I loved teasing the big oaf. Said to be the most powerful warrior created a "Malachi", but only recently did he know about his being what he was; like me finding out about myself. Nick Gautier was as country as a tick's turd and a native from the great New Orleans. Him and Acheron had hated each other over some tiff that happened WAY before my time. Their relationship was better now though. Nick was learning to use his Malachi powers and Acheron was his mentor. Lucky for me I was a new found vampire demon and I had to train with him. Yay…... Can't you just detect my happiness? After that night when my father unlocked my powers things changed. I left my step father on my birthday and moved here in Acheron's heaven. It was huge and before me and Tory moved in it was just him and Simi living together. I have grown to love Ash and Simi his demon daughter. I was definitely uncomfortable being in a place where Ash had total domination. He was already spooky enough and being in his domain made him even spookier. He was just a very distant and misunderstood person. You had to get to know him and after that you had to get used to him. He was a good person and he had a lot on his shoulders. Being eleven thousand years old and in charge of Dark Hunter society that slays freakish Apolites that suck the souls out of humans is hard work! And having to train Nick and me was not the easiest thing for him. It's been a year since the night my life changed. Acheron and dad had to help me through the process of blood drinking. It was painful and at times scary. I couldn't have asked for a better shoulder to lean on then Ash's. He made my Tory the happiest, pregnant, person in the world and he'd helped me out in too many ways to list by letting me live with him. I couldn't live with my dad because he was never around and even though I was as much as a demon as he, he hated the thought of leaving me alone in the underworld he called home. He was barter and that meant he always had to be on the go. Him and Ash and even Nick (talk about betrayal) argued me down about it and I understood, but my dad made time for me. He drops by every day even if it's just for thirty minutes… he makes it the best thirty minutes ever. He's my other half. We completed each other…he wanted a family and I wanted a father.

Thanks to Ash we both got our wishes. Acheron is not the nicest mentor but he's okay. He definitely knows how to separate the at home life and the work. He was about business the minute we stepped into the sparring room. He's really a lot of help except when he gets mad... nothing good comes from that. (Let me tell you! This one time him and Nick starting fighting and the next thing I knew fire balls and bolts of electricity are flying and it got weird when people started turning blue-That's another long story….Anyways!)Nick was my new found best friend...better yet brother. We spent almost every hour of the day together. He was such an oaf! I loved how he was the only person in the world who had the balls to talk back to Ash. They were my family. I finally had what I'd so desperately wanted. What I had ached for I now had and I'd be dead and cold before I let someone hurt them or worst lose them.

We were in the sparing room practicing. I was dog tired from going 12 rounds with the "big oaf" Nick. Acheron was yelling at Nick for not being able to take a punch. I found it hilarious whenever Ash and Nick argued. It was like watching an old couple. I laughed to myself. I had punched Nick so hard he passed out. I hadn't meant to... I was just into the fight and forgot how strong I really was. I leaned against the rope that surrounded the ring we were in. Acheron said "You're 6 foot 10 inches tall, 300 pounds solid and you let a little 160 pound 5 foot 2 demon girl knock you out! How in the hell are you suppose to save the world?" Nick laughed. I didn't know if he was laughing at me mocking him behind Ash's back or directly at Acheron. I stuck my tongue out and mouthed the words "Oh yeah!" I rose on arm flexing the little petite thing I called a muscle. I pointed at it and mouthed "Chuck and…" I lifted the other and mouthed "Larry." I had named my muscles that and I loved to tease Nick about my "guns" aka "Chuck and Larry." Acheron turned to me and said "You, stop mocking him! Push-ups now, Violet!" I sighed rolling my ! I hated push-ups and he knew it. Last year I wouldn't have been able to do one, let alone the 50 that Ash always asked me to do whenever he wanted to punish me, but that changed after painfully having my powers activated by my dad. Turns out being a demon had its perks. I was super strong, and fast, and I could move things with my mind. I found things out about myself every day. A new ability would come out of now where and Ash would have to teach me to master it. The latest and coolest one has been my control of fire. I can form fire balls now after a few weeks. My powers were very strong. I was ranking up there with my dad now. The scary part was that Acheron and Nick both were 10 times as strong as I'd ever be. Acheron was a god of a pantheon that made the Greek's look like humans.

I watched Ash and Nick stare each other down for a minute. Acheron murmured something to himself. He walked away from Nick which was one thing Nick hated. It pisses him off majorly when anybody walks from him or at least when Ash did. I knew the fireworks were about to start flying. Nick's eyes changed black. I had only seen Nick do that once and it Freaked Me Out! I could feel the strangle tingle I normally got when him or Ash powered up. Nick knew that fact and he always tried to remain calm around me, but I could see he was losing his cool. Acheron turned on the spot as if knowing Nick was pissed. He said "Nick you don't want to go there with me dude. You better cool down." Nick and Ash were nose to nose now. Omg! It was about to be an all out brawl if I didn't do something. I fought against the fearful tingle that was raising the hairs on my head. I got up and slid in between them slowly and said" Both of you cool it!" I couldn't look at Nick; not while he was this way. Acheron was even scarier his swirling eyes sent chills through me. I said "Stop it!" I tried to push them apart. Neither one of them budged. I looked at my hands. Trying to make sure they were functioning correctly, because they didn't even tense up as I pushed them. Damn I felt powerless. Okay..Maybe I should try again. So I did to no avail. I wrapped my arms around Nick to push him back or at least tried. I huffed because he was not moving at all. I sighed and turned to Ash. I hesitantly touched his arm. I knew how he hated to be touched, but I was an exception for some reason. He told me once that it was because I was pure with him. I wanted nothing but to be his friend. I rolled my eyes thinking about how the man never gave straight answers to anything and remembered one of his horrible sayings that he made me remember. I smiled "What's your rule Ash? When in a moment where you feel volatile you separate and meditate." Neither one of them moved or even blinked. The feeling got worse. The air almost sizzled around us. It was about to be WWIII nuclear weapons and all. I said "Ash? Acheron? I know you hear me! Be the bigger-" Acheron, as usual, was the first to power down after the scariest two minutes in my life. He said "You're right." I said "Nick cool down or meet me in the ring and I'll cool you down." He laughed and I felt him relax. Acheron walked away and said "The lessons through for today. I need to go meditate. You two are driving me up the-" Bam! The doors flew open. Jaden, my dad, came running up to us. He screamed "Vi! Kiddo! Violet!" I looked at Ash and he shook his head as confused as I was. Nick got defensive he was like that about me. He didn't trust anyone with his baby sister. Jaden reached me and said" You have to leave before he gets here!" I said "What are you-" "You have to leave..." He dragged me to the living room. We were in Acheron's mansion in his pantheons heaven. It was white and neat. Ash and Nick followed behind us. Nick said "What's wrong Jaden? What did you do?" I said "Dad. Wait, what are you talking about?" He snapped his fingers and bags appeared by my feet. They were mine I guessed. He said "Teleport yourself FAR from here! He'll be here soon!" I said "What…Wait-" "Silence!..." I couldn't speak anymore. My father had total control of me. He could silence me with one word. He could make me bend to his very will. It was like he could control me whenever to do whatever he wanted. I guess it was because I was his daughter and I had his blood running through my veins or some demon trick he'd learned although he never used it unless he absolutely had to. In that state whatever he said went no matter what. He said "A long time ago...I didn't-"

There was a crashing sound and a man appeared right behind my dad. He was as tall as he was and built like a sculptor had chiseled him out of stone. His skin was tan and his hair was white blonde and straight. He had the top pulled back into a pony tail and the rest hung down to his broad shoulders. He had nothing but a tunic on. The power coming from him was immense. He smiled "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden...I've come for my toll." For the first time in my life I saw my dad, Jaden the great demon barter was...was scared. Acheron and Nick stepped up by me. Acheron squinted his eyes trying to recognize the face. His mouth fell open and he took a step back as if readying for a fight and said "Shit!" The man said "Yeah...You never thought you'd see me here. Why don't you inform the good people on who I am Ash. The last time I saw you, you were in your mother's womb." He looked at Ash, and smiled. Acheron was pale. Who the heck was this man. Of one thing I was for certain he was amazingly strong, in order to make Acheron grow pale you had to be a great force. The man looked at my dad and said "Okay... Maybe Jaden, my friend, should provide you all with information since he is practically the reason for me being here..." His voice was smooth as silk and a pleasant deep tone. He had an accent that sounded like Romanian or Latin. A smirk played across his face as he looked over at Nick who was ready to pounce on him. Acheron said "What are you here for?" I was wondering the same thing…Why the heck was he here? It was quiet and out of the silence my dad blurted out "Kill me instead!" He was so distracted his command over me fell down. I gasped at what he said. I said "Dad?" The man didn't pay my father any attention. He was staring at me now with a desiring look in his eyes. I looked to my dad for some kind of answer, but he was so focused on this random man he didn't even notice me. Ash said "What hell is going on here?" I glimpsed at the man and we locked eyes. He took a step and said" Don't worry Ash. Just here collecting what's mine." That's when I put two and two together. He was here for me! I backed away. What the hell? What could I possibly have that he wanted? Why was my dad begging for this weird guy to kill him? OMG! He was going to kill me! It was time to run but the minute I stepped backwards to jet out of the place, but was stopped when I bumped into something solid. Him! He grabbed my wrists and turned me towards him, and said" You're mine!" I was so stunned I couldn't react, and before I could struggle away we weren't in Ash's heaven anymore.

He was still holding my hands but we weren't standing. I was lying down and he was on hands and knees hovering above me. I looked around hoping to see something that would hint to where I was or better yet something to smash him in the head with, but there was nothing. I looked around only to see I was in a cream, black and white colored room on a cream colored bed. The plush pillows under my head were satin and soft and the bed was comfortable except for the fact that I had a giant man holding me down. I tried to sit up; he wasn't budging. I knew where this was about to go, God knows I didn't want it. He was about to take me. I did the only logical thing to do. I pleaded. I begged for my virginity. I started to panic because he wasn't being harmed, in the least, by my tears and fear. I said "Please, don't do this to me." He looked me in my eyes. My tears spilled over like a cups of salty water. I was terrified. I had never been with a man. Not fully, ALL THE WAY with a man. I had heard stories of it being painful and I never wanted any part of that type of thing anyways. My heart was racing a mile a minute and his grip didn't falter. His icy blue eyes burned deep into my soul. There was a desperate want...a need there. In his eyes I saw pain...so much pain that I got lost in it; all the turmoil. It was almost so overwhelming that I forgot he was about to rape me. There were no memories being shown in, it was just pure pain. There were things haunting him and wearing down on his soul. His eyes...His eyes read of sadness. It was like he was letting me peek into his soul, being an empath was a power I gained and I had grown accustomed to catching a few feelings here and there from people, but this was different. He was spilling all of his pain out. I shivered as the feeling made me uncomfortable. It wasn't until he started to spread my legs I noticed we were naked. I knew I couldn't scream. What good would it do anyways? I was sure we were alone and far from anyone to help me. Tears filled my eyes as I accepted what was about to happen. I couldn't fight back, he was stronger than Nick or anybody else I'd sparred with or even met. I could tell that from just his presence his pours seeped power. He laid flat on top of me, his breath tickling my neck as he breathed heavily. I was nearing cardiac arrest. I was breathing rapidly and my entire body was shaking. He lightly kissed me just under my ear. I flinched. I didn't want this to be the way I lost my virginity. He had a death grip on my wrist. There was no way I was going to get loose. I whimpered wishing he'd show some kind of mercy on me. But it was to no avail. He whispered "This is going to hurt." I prepared for impact. As he locked our fingers together I held my breath and squeezed his hands as he plunged inside of me. I felt things ripping and stretching inside of me. I screamed my horrible weak scream and my voice left me. He moaned taking my virginity. I squeezed his hands and hoped he'd stop soon. He paused and grunted. I felt him tense up; his entire body rippled as he tried to plunge deeper into me. He was trying to fit all of it inside of me. I let out another sound of horror. I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. He was too big for my small opening. He groped me and moaned enjoying every minute of my anguish. I did my best to fight back...Which was just me squirming and trying to get scoot away from him. His face was buried in the hollow of my neck. He let go of my left hand and wrapped his free one around my waist when he felt me trying to move away. He didn't stop his constant pound rhythm… not once. I gasped as he sped up and shoved in me deeper. He grip around my waist got tighter and I felt like my ribs were about to snap. I bit down on his shoulder. He snatched my face away from his now bleeding shoulder and kissed me. His lips were soft but his kiss was hard and angry. He moaned louder I closed my eyes inhaling shallowly as his weight pushed down on my rib cage. I chanted to myself _This isn't real, this isn't real_ I whimpered as I lost my breath after momentarily gaining it. He shoved harder; I squealed. He bellowed out the loudest ear splitting scream I've ever heard. Finally, he collapsed on top of me. I was shaking from searing pain. He whispered"30,000 years of hell... I've missed the feel of a real woman." He kissed me, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. He worked his lips against mine and started his attack on me again. I stared at the ceiling fan, the fans were shaped like leaves, tears flowed from the corner of my eyes down my cheeks. I shuttered as he shoved so hard in me the pressure made my back curl. He pulled out and sat back on his heels. He rolled his head on his neck, closing his eyes. I glanced down to see his penis releasing a river of cum. And then I noticed blood. My blood! Around the bottom of his huge shaft and all over his muscular stomach was my blood. He pulled my knees up and closed my legs. I guess he noticed that I saw my blood so he hid it…It was a little late to be courteous. I was in so much pain I did the only thing a person in such a situation could, I curled myself into a ball and cried. I felt the bed move as he got up and went to another room. Why did he do this to me? I don't even know his name, I've never seen him, and I've never done anything to him…Why would he do this to me? I heard water running. After a few minutes he came in and un-balled me without effort. He picked me up cradling me like a child and walked us into the same room he'd left just minutes before. I saw he had run us a bubble bath. The scent of vanilla was relaxing. He sat me down in it and got in behind me. I was in too much pain to even register what was happening. I pulled my knees into myself, I wept softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I was shaking. I watched the water turn a crimson color from my blood. He said" Would you like to know what just happened? Well... besides the raping part." I was crying by then with my head in my hands. His voice was relaxed as if we'd just had casual sex. He was being gentle at this point he kissed my shoulder and said" Your father needed a favor...A favor that would send me to hell for 1000 years. For this favor I was to be paid by him giving me his first born daughter. At the time Jaden hustled me, because he didn't have any children and didn't plan on having any either. I wasn't informed on all the DETAILS." He squeezed my arm having a thought about it. He exhaled to relax himself. "He had no daughter...until one day he hooks up with your mother and walla! I finally got out of hell and now you are mine. To keep or else he dies." The relaxation in his voice when he said this sent chills through my body. I thought to myself what is he? As if hearing me he said "I am Xinc my love, a god killer. Chrontian to be exact. That's why your friend Acheron was shocked to see me. He's one himself. I'm one of the oldest and the most powerful of my kind. We are numbered, my kind are slowly disappearing into hiding. We are hard to kill so I can only assume that my brethren have gone into hiding. I'm surprised Zeus hasn't enlisted a few of us. The world is better off without us anyways. Do you know how many pantheons I've torn down? Shattered?When your friend Ash was being born I was already beyond my youth." He laughed "And I still have the body of a 23 year old. Lucky me huh?" He kissed my neck and ran a hand down my spine."You know I've never been with a demon before. You're different...You're not fighting back that much. You're gentle and soft. You're gorgeous and the exact opposite of what I was expecting."

He picked me up and wrapped me in a towel. He was being so nice and gentle... It wasn't adding up. He'd just raped me like I was a blow up doll. Why was he being nice? Maybe the guilt was bothering him. He laid me down in his bed. He was bare naked and his penis was erect. He lay on top of me. I winced as he kissed me. His lips were soft and his tongue was strong. He worked his mouth with mine. I managed to pull my face away from him. I'd finally come to my senses this was not a nightmare that would end. I was stuck with this man-this god killer for all eternity, if he didn't kill me before then. My friends weren't coming they were too afraid of him, they knew he was too powerful just like I knew it. I'd never in my life seen Acheron standoffish about anyone but he was about Xinc. Acheron was the harbinger of death and the end of the world so of course he had to be sure of the affairs he gets involved in. He couldn't just save everyone so I wasn't expecting to be taken away. Maybe he had the house cloaked and they couldn't find me. I exhaled tired mentally and physically. He whispered" I don't know how this is going to work for you." He chuckled "I just cannot keep my hands off of you." He undid the towel. He sat up and looked me up and down. He kissed my stomach. Then my neck as he shoved his self back in. I stared back at the ceiling while he had his way for the third time. As he had his orgasm his arms shook and his muscles contracted. He passed out afterward from sure exertion. I couldn't breathe he was crushing me and I couldn't move because I was in too much pain to describe. Morning came. He grunted stretching awake. I exhaled finally catching my breath. He went to a door on the opposite side of the room and walked into a closet I guess. He called out of the closet "Are you well enough to take a shower and get dressed without my assisting you?" I took my time sitting up it still hurt like hell. I opened my mouth and the most horrible sound came out, yelling always made me hoarse. I didn't bother to answer. I was a vampire demon and I could heal, of course, just not as fast as a god. I heal damn fast considering how young I am. I inhaled. I had to motivate myself. I ain't no punk! I can take pain. Ha ha better then Nick. I smiled thinking about him. Thinking of him took my mind off the pain. I focused all of my energy to get to the bathroom. I managed to get in and turn the water on in the shower. I sat down on the floor of the shower and pulled my knees into myself. I watched the blood run down the drain. I bit my lip as pain ran through my veins. Why was this happening to me? The hot water felt good on my skin. I sighed letting it hit the top of my head and run down my body. It was quiet and relaxing. I flinched as I heard his voice "Sorry to disturb you but I want to talk to you...So could you kinda come out?" I cleared my throat and horsely agreed. I turned the water off and very awkwardly managed to stand. I took a step and almost crumbled. Tears stung my eyes. I reached out for a towel and he handed me one. I wrapped up in it and stepped/limped out of the shower. He had clothes in his hand. He said" I thought you'd want something comfortable so...I dug out some sweats and an old shirt of mine." I got dressed he waited outside.

I stepped out of the bathroom he was standing with his back turned. He turned around, his face was serious. He reached out and I involuntarily pulled back. He straightened and said "Fine. I was just trying to help." He lead the way into this living room. We were sitting on a couch. The house we were in was lavish and grand. Browns and warm colors were everywhere. I sat by the arm of the couch and he sat by me. I couldn't look at him. He took a deep breath and said" I don't know if you'll ever forgive me and I don't really expect as much, but you-" He lightly turned my face to him. I panicked. He said" Relax...Relax. I'm –I'm sorry about last night. I got carried away." I looked away from his icy blues. I saw the sincerity, I felt his truth but it didn't change what he did. In his eyes I saw what I saw before. Pain. His hand fell. He lay his head in my lap and said "I won't separate you from your family...I'll let you visit them in case you were worried." Thank the heavens for that, but I'm still a prisoner. His own sex slave, but one with visitation. He exhaled. His breath was warm on my thighs. "I'm truly sorry...You don't have to forgive me, you don't even have to look at me just...say something. Tell me that you understand why I did what I did." Then he started to cry? What-The-Hell? He was crying yet he'd just raped me. APPARENTLY HE HAS SOME ISSUES! I didn't know what was going on. Here's the man that just took my virginity sobbing in my lap. I felt a strange twinge of pity for him though. These feelings and caring were not my thing. I never had compassion towards people who did me wrong. I still hadn't forgiven Missy Timinhal for losing my pencil in the second grade. I'm stubborn like that, but here I was feeling bad for this man. This isn't right he raped me. I could feel his feelings so easily. It was uncomfortable. I didn't want him near me but I wanted to hold him. With Tory or anyone in my family I could feel their feelings but it wasn't like this. It was like I was in his shoes every time looked into those eyes. I felt his feelings. I hated this man yet I wanted to hold him against my chest, kiss his forehead and assure him that everything was going to be fine. I was a demon vampire ,but I still had a heart ,so to speak...I don't understand what made me want to comfort him or what sent that feeling of understanding and pity for him though me. I guess it was the pureness of his feelings I sensed pouring out him. The pain that I saw in his eyes and the genuine feelings he was displaying. I spoke hoarsely "I...I'm confused. I don't know how to deal with this situation, but even a blind man can see you have regrets about it..." I placed my hand lightly on his back. Everything was quiet, he'd stop crying. He sat up. His face was red and wet from crying. His tears were a lighting blue, and I thought I was weird! He said "How can you be so compassionate towards me after what I did to you just hours ago? You can barely stand and you're comforting me..." I flinched a little afraid of what he was going to do. He grabbed me, staring into my eyes trying to find some type of answer...and hugged me. He said "What type of person am I for hurting you?" He exhaled. I thought to myself all those years of hell...I think I'd do it too. I can only imagine what he went through there. He was a victim of circumstances, circumstances that were caused by my dad. In a weird way I could understand where he was coming from. I understood why he ceased an opportunity to get revenge against my dad. My dad had been the entire reason he was sent to hell. I understood why he lost control of himself and raped me. After being in a hole in the pits of Tartus what person would be able to control themselves when in the presence of the opposite sex? I sighed feeling bad for the poor man.

He laughed sitting up, "You're too good to be true...I can't let you go. I won't let you go. After years of being alone in this world a man learns to value a woman." He sat back holding me in his arms. Flash we were back in the bed. He said "Last night I rested on you and now you can have your time." He positioned me on top of him. I guess he felt my heart rate rocket because he whispered "Don't be afraid... With me you are always safe." I heard him exhale something was wrong. I pushed myself up to look at him. His heavy arms were holding tightly to me so I wouldn't move off him. He was looking away his forehead was wrinkled indicated something was bothering him. I couldn't help myself "What's wrong?" What the hell was this connection; this concern I have for him. Why wasn't I upset. I mean I was-yet I wasn't."I was just thinking about how you will be safe with me from any and everyone...except me." I was scared again. He said "I'm not perfect though I will never want to hurt you on purpose, I have I bad temper. I'm quick to lay hands on anyone. It's just the way I've lived my entire life. After ions of doing something it's hard to stop. I will do my best to refrain from hurting you. I'm not used to feeling for someone. These emotions you have building inside me are not common. At least not common to me. I can't seem to register these whirl winds of feelings. One minute I'm running off pure sex drive, then I'm crying my eyes out like some soft bitch with regret. I mean I meant every word I said when I apologized...I'm just not used to apologizing. I'm not used to feeling." He sighed. Did he just say he had feelings for me?I could see he wasn't letting me go back to my life no matter what. I might as well make it as less difficult as possible. I laid back down"Well...I'll do my best to keep you happy. I can see your not letting me go far..so I'll learn to live with it." I mean I learned to live with my adoptive father. He shifted under me" You need rest. Sleep." I dont know why but I did feel safe with him and he was telling the truth about everything he just said. Another perk of being what I was was knowing when someone was lying to me and he wasn't. He'd even warned me about his temper issues.

I woke up he was shaking and mumble something. I sat up on him wondering should I wake him, even though they say never wake a sleeping person. I gasped as his eyes popped opened they were black, his body was glowing blue, he grabbed my arms and turned me over instantaneously. He hit me. I said "Stop! It's me! It's me!" He stopped and his eyes went back icy blue. He was breathing hard. He said "I didn't hurt you did I?" I guess he noticed my now busted lip." I'm sorry... I was having a- I didn't mean to hurt you." I sat up, wiped my lip "What were you dreaming about?" I cursed. I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me. He was still panicking. He kissed me. It was soft like a breeze. He let out a breath."I was back in hell being tortured. Fuck!" He slammed me into the backboard. I squeaked. He said "It was so real! Ugh...I'm sorry." I said "It's okay..." Even though it wasn't. I had to get used to it though. It was just one little cut and sure I was a little bruised. I'm just not used to getting them. I never really bleed unless I get hit really really really hard. Like when Acheron accidently shot me with an arrow and it scratched me. It bounced off but it left a little mark. My skin isn't sensitive at all unless it's by someone who is really powerful. I sighed trying to ignore it. "Just try to relax and go back to sleep." He shook his head. " I can't... But you should. You need rest."He climbed out of the bed and I laid back down.

I opened my eyes and looking down at me was Xinc... He said "You finally woke its 3 in the eve." I couldn't have been sleep that long." Really? Dang." He moved my hair out of my face and said "How bout we go see the fam? It's been almost three days since they've heard from you... what do ya say?" I sat up "Yeah, let's go..." I jumped up forgetting the damage Xinc had done. But was soon reminded from the pain that shot through me and made me double over. He was beside me instantly. He lightly stroked my back and said," Be careful...please. I do enough damage. I don't want you helping me." He looked away. He was feeling bad about his anger issues and hurting me. I didn't know what to say to him. He said" Go shower and get dressed then we can get out of here." I was moving as fast I could. I was pulling my shirt on and Xinc walked in the bathroom. He saw the bruise on my ribs. It was from him wrapping his arm around me while raping me. It was horrible even I won't try to sugar coat it. There was purple, black, and red. He saw it and quickly looked away. He said" That has to be hurting you...Why aren't you healing like your dad does? He gets cut and it's gone within seconds." I said "I'll live and I'm starving that's why I haven't healed as quickly. Well, not really starving but I could go for some food. Not to mention I'm not ions old like my dad so my powers aren't (all that) like his. I usually heal quicker than this...I don't know. I'm not used to getting bruises no one around me is actually strong enough to hit me so hard I bleed or bruise except Acheron ,my dad and I guess now y-." I stopped myself. He was looking pitifully at my side, even though I had already pulled the shirt down. There was an awkward silence. The truth was every place he hit me it left a mark. I usually never bruised from anything. Me and Simi wrecked her motorcycle and not one scratch was on me. Nick through me through a brick wall, long story he was laughing really hard and-...anyways! I was scuffed a little but not a bruise in sight, I guess he was so powerful that it was easy for him to hurt me. I think Xinc had an idea that he was because when I looked up at him his face had guilt written all over it. He looked at his hands and at me" -and now me." I sighed" You can't help how powerful you are-" He shook his head" Don't justify my actions. They are wrong." I flinched at his tone. It was quiet again. He said" Well I've got anything you want to eat in the fridge and if not in the fridge I can manifest-" I cut him off"-I'm not that type of hungry...If you know what I mean?" I smiled showing my fangs. I'd learned to control my want for blood in record time when I was first learning the trade. After a certain incident I was able to keep it in line. I nearly killed Tory one day in a crazed frenzy. I had attacked her in the kitchen, she had cut her finger and her blood smelled like roses, luckily my dad caught me before I hurt her. He said "Well you can feed off me when we get back. Let's go." He lightly held my hand and we were in the living room at Ash's heaven. Ash, Nick, Jared, Simi, Tory, and my dad where all there sitting down, plotting it looked like, to come rescue me. Ash said" I can't detect her anywhere! Dammit!" He opened his eyes swirling silver eyes and saw me. They all looked up simultaneously and everyone went defensive. I said" Whoa!Everybody relax..." The tension could be cut with a knife. Tory ran to me and hugged me. I winced from the pain. Acheron stood up and said" Tory be gentle!...She in pain." She stepped back and mouthed "Sorry."I hated when Ash knew things like that. Tory held tight to my hand. She moved a stray strand of hair out of my face. She hated to see me in pain or crying. I was her weakness as she mine. Xinc held to my other hand. She glared up at him and back at me. She was never intimidated by anyone. She had a right not to be look whom she had in her corner. I said "I'm alright Tor." I smiled. Lying wasn't something I didn't do often to her and when I did she'd see right through it. Tears were falling out of her honey brown eyes now. She lightly hugged me and said"I know you'll be alright." She smiled. I looked to my left just in time to see Nick walked over to Xinc. He was trying to control his rage I could sense it. But I knew that wouldn't last long and I felt the storm a'browing. Nick was fuming. I said" Nick don't. I'm fine and I so don't want the drama right now." Well, I might as well had been talking to a brick wall because he didn't hear a word I said. He was face to face with Xinc in no time. Xinc didn't tense up he just stood there holding my hand ever so lightly. I could feel his anger too. I took a step to get in between the two of them and Xinc pushed me aside. Nick spit out"You pussy!You put your hands on her! What makes you think I'm going to be okay with you hurting my baby sister?" I said" Nick-" He swung at Xinc. On no! Xinc dropped my hand and all hell was let loose. I grabbed Tory and ducked. Tory was immortal but I didn't care I wasn't going to let her get into any fight. My dad jumped in ,then Simi. Next thing I know there was an all out battle going on 5 against 1. This fight was horrible Xinc was kicking ass majorly. It all happened so quick. I pushed Tory behind me. She was trying to hold me. I said" Tory let go! I have to stop them." She said" Violet we already planned it out. We'll all absorb some of his powers after we kill him. It's the only way you'll be free." I looked at her amazed" Tory you know like I know that the only thing that can kill a Chithonian is another Chithonian! They're fighting a lost battle. Now let go of me before one of our loved ones get decapitated!" I wasn't about to let this go on any farther. Xinc wasn't even working hard. He through Nick across the room. His entire body was shining blue, powers pumped and ready for the kill. I could feel the immense power coming from his very being. He through Simi into the air. She hit the ceiling so hard it cracked. I snatched away from Tory and caught her as she fell to the floor. I laid her on the couch. I was trying to make my way to Xinc before he seriously hurt someone. Ash and Jared were trying to pull themselves together enough to get out of the wall Xinc through them through. My dad was coughing up blood from Xinc punching him in the chest. It was a catastrophe in just seconds. I hadn't even had time to jump in and stop it. I gasped. He stood over Nick now. He was about to kill Nick! I wasn't going to let that happen. Everyone was trying to pull themselves together from the huge blows Xinc had landed. They couldn't help him. He manifested a sword. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen. It was glowing lighting blue, long, silver, and looked something like a flame shape with curves that jutted out making points here and there. The only person I've ever seen with a sword like that was Jared. He laughed and drew back to impale my best friend...my brother! "NO!DONT HURT HIM!" I ran and tackled him while phasing us back to the house. We went rolling across the bed room. It hurt like hell hitting him, and phasing always took alot of energy for beginners like myself. I jumped up and Xinc was right in front of me in a flash. He. Was. Pissed! I said" I wasn't going to let you-" I was cut off by a fierious slap to my face. I feel to the ground. He said"What the fuck was that! He fucking came at me!" I spit out blood"I wont let you hurt my friends! No matter what!" He snatched me by my hair. I had had enough. I was not going to let him man-handle me. I punched him. We started to fist fight. I pushed him across the room and then he had me pinned to the floor. His hands made craters in the floor underneath us. He punched me in the side. CRACK! He definitely broke some ribs then. I lost my breath and curled up. I was shaking from the pain on the cold floor. He roared in anger then got up and walked away. I couldn't move. I watched as my chest awkwardly caved in on one side. I covered my mouth as the ribs slowly popped back into place. I wasn't going to take the chance to move and re-break them so I lay there inhaling and exhaling slowly trying to relax myself while I healed.

It was hours before I heard him come back in. He picked me up and laid me in the bed. I nearly screamed when he placed me down. My ribs were going to take awhile healing. It's strange how his hits and other actions hurt me so badly...so easily. He got in and said" You need to feed..." He was still upset. He laid back. He said" Come. Feed." I turned my back to him. He yanked me on top of him... I let out a cry. Nothing re-broke but the pain was immense. I wanted his blood...I needed to feed. It had been three months ago when me and Simi went hunting together. We preferred animals. Iwouldn't drink from him no matter anyways. The only person I'd feed from in my life as a vampire demon was my dad. Once I feed on someone godly, like my dad, I get hooked to that one person's blood. It took half a year for them to wean me off his. I really didn't have the desire to live any more anyways. I wanted to die. I could see where this road was going; Xinc was going to beat me every day of my life. I'll be clinical depressed, kind of like now just much much worst. So maybe it's best if I just die. I'd be out of everyone's hair and I'd be free from Xinc. I inhaled and closed my eyes refusing to drink his sweet nectar. It would be easy for me to resist..I could last 5 months without feeding before I was near death. I found that out when I was in denial of what I really was and I tried not to drink. He turned fire red from anger. He held it in and pushed me off of himself. I fell back on the pillows holding back a cry of pain.

Two and a half months later my throat burned with desire for blood any blood, but I wouldn't drink from Xinc I couldn't. I had convinced myself I was a bad person so bad that I would endanger my family like that. Nick was almost killed. It was my fault; hadn't I been born my stepfather wouldn't have been burdened with me and my Nick wouldn't have almost gotten killed. I was poison. They didn't deserve to be hurt especially not over ME! He had been trying everything to get me to bite him. He pulled tricks out of the wood works. He even tried putting an IV in my arm! Extreme?...I know! I had gotten so weak it hurt for me to breath. He was wrapped around me. He'd been overly nice to me and caring since it was to the point where deaths black grip was on me. He would cook and try to talk to me. I wouldn't respond I couldn't. Every word he said made me flash back to him raping me and then after that I would picture him standing over Nick. Now he was worrying about me again for the umpteenth time. He sat up and took me in his arms. He said" I'll do anything to let you live...I don't want you to die...You deserve more and I realize that I had something good and I hurt you. You've got to live! I swear I'm yours whatever it is you want I'll do...Just don't die on me." Tears flowed down his face. Then we were in Ash's house. I felt the tension in the room. Xinc cradled me with one arm while holding up one hand in surrender. I stared at his face he's was still crying. His lightning blue tears fell on my face. They zinged whenever they touched my skin. He held tight to me and said to them "I need your help...I don't mean any harm I just need-" He was sobbing broke her...I broke her...Please." I started to see blurry I was laying on what felt like the table; it had to have been the dining table. It was like the same process of me turning. I cringed as a pain tore through me. I saw faces all the familiar ones. My dad hovered over me."She's dying...Near dead now. Why didn't you bring her earlier?" Xinc said" I thought it was just her being stubborn. I guessed that she'd finally give up and drink. I thought she was just retaliating to the fight we had...Then one night she keep saying "I'm toxic. Stay away from me Nick -Ash -Tory."-every night the name would change. I didn't think it was this serious. I didn't even notice her condition until she started refusing to eat anything at all. She'd eat crumbs of this and that I didn't think she needed-" I started to shake. It was coming...Why was everyone sad? Don't they realize they're better off without me? I'll finally have happiness and it won't be taken away from me. Like my stepmother. I wouldn't have to worry any more. My Nick, Tory, Simi, Ash, Jared, and Dad would be safe. It was a good thing. I shut my eyes inviting it. They were pried open by my father. He was crying "STAY! STAY!" I gasped as a pain tore through me and then blood gushed into my mouth. I spit it out. He used his power over me. "Open your mouth!" my dad ordered. Warm. Sweet. Satisfying. Whose was it? I spit it out and turned over. My mouth still open. Then my arms were held down. Tory screamed "Don't hurt her!" My legs were pinned next. Jared said "It's the only way Tory!" It felt like straps were holding me. And my dad commanded me still. I froze! His command was so demanding that my bones clicked in place and my muscles locked. Then that same sweet blood poured down my throat. I couldn't control myself I drank heavily not wasting a drop. I inhaled the person's scent and they smelled like...power, like iron. Then for a minute I felt the person's feelings. I'd never in my life felt another person's feelings when feeding. It was raw and I couldn't block it out. It was pure pain, a life time of it and then everything went black. I heard screams. Bam! Colors poured in; my senses were high. I was rejuvenated. I moaned from pleasure. I winced as I felt my bones mending and bruises healing inside of me. I drank and I drank. This blood was different from anything I've ever tasted. It was as addictive as my dad's. It was worst then addictive. I closed my eyes letting the taste consume me not wanting it but needing it. My dads command fell and then I pushed away when I came to my senses. I shouted "What the hell?" It was Xinc's blood who I was drinking from. Everyone was staring confused. I had gotten free of the straps, the hands of my family holding me down, making me drink and my dad let his command falter. They all step forward to me, I climbed off the table and stepped back. Xinc was wrapping his arm. Tory said "You don't look happy to be alive." I looked at her. I wasn't. I said "I was better off dead." I walked away from them and went into the sparring room. I didn't want to be there. Not then... not ever. I flashed myself away. I knew Xinc would find me but I didn't care. Even if it was for a few minutes I was going to enjoy the time I had alone. Without his hands on me..Violating, hurting, caressing, or holding. Without the pain and the worry.

Five and a half weeks passed by I was totally healed and I had decided I was entirely through with...Them. I always addressed family as THEM it made the pain of missing them easier to manage. I didn't hate Them but I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain. I didn't want to live through pain filled nights with Xinc. I wanted to disappear and maybe they'll learn to live happily without me. I was a bother to them, I caused them pain. I hurt Tory and Simi because they worried about me all the time. I hurt Ash by hurting Tory. I hurt Nick...Hurt isn't even the word for it. I almost got him killed. So I had to stay away. It was for their safety...It was for the best. My own father betrayed me (or at least that's what I told myself to make myself stay away) and no one could save me from the crazed psycho man I was bound to. Whose blood I craved for every night since he was the one who brought me back. The want for his blood was so strong it pained me. I'd sit in my five star hotel room curled into a ball from the pain; the want for his blood. I couldn't go back though. I left behind all that I ever called family Tory, Simi, Ash,...My Nicky Bear, my father. I so desperately longed for my father's hug. For his warm love that assured me everything was going to be alright. I couldn't go back though. I wonder why Xinc hadn't come to get me. I was sure I would've been caught by now; Xinc was an excellent hunter. Something was definitely up. I closed my eyes reaching deep inside myself to feel my father. It was a connection we had we could feel each others presence even if we weren't near each other. We could check in to see if everything was okay, if we were needed, if all we needed was a hug... Or to just feel the love we emitted for each other. It was a warm feeling that took us over and my light is violet when he needs me and his is green normally...but nothing this time. I closed my eyes maybe since I haven't done it in a while is why I wasn't getting any feedback. I closed my eyes and searched again there was a glint of green. My dad's like shining in the distance. Something wasn't right; though it was there it seemed dim. I reached deeper to connect more and then... Darkness! It faded in and out several times like he was struggling to keep it illuminated... Then it altogether stopped. My eyes popped open and I jumped up. The Bahamas was great and even though I wanted to be disconnected from my roots and far away from Xinc I couldn't if my family was not safe. I couldn't stay away not from my...Family. I loved them and something was wrong with my dad! It was sure impulse when I flashed myself to my father's house. I was in the living room. I looked around and everything was in its place. No lights were on, but that's how me and my dad enjoyed it. It was day light outside and it spilled in through the curtains and windows. I was about to head to my room when I noticed him to my left, wait on him to come home. He was balled up in a corner mumbling something. Jared, my uncle, came around the corner ready for war. I held my hands up and said "Its me Uncle J." He powered down and his gaze fell to my father who was completely oblivious to me and him. I leaned in to hear him mumble" Don't say anything to Kiddo about this...Don't tell her...Let her be happy...Let her be free." I gasped even when I wasn't around I managed to hurt my family. I glared at Jared "Why didn't you tell me?" I was pissed. Flames covered my body. I was literally fuming! He said "You heard his wishes! He doesn't want you to suffer and he's in massive pain and dying because of that damn deal! How the hell was I suppose to find you anyways. " He looked at me and said "But I don't blame him...He doesn't want you with that bastard XINC and neither do I!" I flinched involuntarily from how he spit out Xinc's name. My dad was suffering because of the deal. That's what Xinc meant by my dad would die if I weren't with him. I thought he meant he'd try to kill him or something. How was I supposed to stop this? Then the answer came to me. I wasn't going to let my father die no matter what. Even if it meant I had to risk my life, and then oh well. I'd rather be unhappy and have a father then without my father. How could I just walk away from the man who brought me into this world? What type of person would turn their back on their father? I had been praying for a father, a family and like an idiot I walked away from them because I feared Xinc. The only man I ever called Dad was curled up in a corner dying an agonizing death because of me. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way to save my dad. I had to go back to him...To Xinc. I guess Jared saw what I was thinking written on my face. Jared said "DON'T YOU DARE! It wouldn't work anyways without you marrying him." I exhaled and forced a smile "Sorry uncle Jared I have to." Like I gave a damn about what "I" had to do to keep him alive. He grabbed my arm and said "YOU BETTER NOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO EVEN SEE HIM LIKE THIS SO YOU BETTER-" Before he could finish I flashed myself to that cream colored bedroom. I was getting better at this whole flash thing since I went to the Bahamas. And crying on his bed was Xinc. Yes...Crying! There was a pool of his blue tears around his feet. They sparked and flashed like a pool of lightning. I felt his sadness again. The weird connection thing was still there. Like with drinking his blood his emotions flooded towards me. The want for his blood and the mixture of pain and suffering coming from him made it hard to think. I had to keep myself together and focus on the task at hand and not his warm, sweet, satisfying, thirst quenching blood. He didn't even look up and said "Don't you get it Acheron! I can't stop what's happening to him! I wish I could...But he made the blood deal I just agreed. Like a fool. I can't and won't force her to come back... It was her choice and I think it was for the-dammit!" His muscles tensed and he screamed "Leave!" I flinched and a squeak escaped. He looked up. Tears still streaming down his face. His face lit up and then got dark. I was scared to death. I was about to give my entire life to the man who abused me. Attacked my family, almost killed Nick. I mustered up my strength and said" I came back...I have to be with you. My dad is..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't let the "d" word escape my mouth. He looked back on the floor. His jaw ticked before he said "I knew it was some motive behind your return." I opened my mouth but he cut my off "When I hurt you- I'd never felt so bad, so hurt about anything I've done. You're the only person I've ever felt like this about. I can't hurt you like that again." HA! This fool has the game twisted and his cool points are definitely out the window if he thinks I'm going to sit here and accept no for an answer from him. You've got to be kidding me. I said" Don't you dare deny me! My father is in a corner balled up in agonizing pain and you expect for me to take no for an answer?" I huffed. Tears stung my eyes. He said" I don't want to hurt you again. I'm bad news for you. I only bring pain into people's lives. It's what I'm good at, its how I'm wired." He was blaming himself. Then I had an epiphany maybe it's nobody's fault really, my dad didn't expect me, and what person wouldn't want to collect their pay after residing in hell? Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Before I knew it I said "Stop blaming yourself." He looked at me. His eyes not understanding where I was coming from. I walked over and sat beside him. I said "It's nobody's fault... You can't help the way you are and I can't help that I was born. And we both know we can't undo the deal. So, stop blaming yourself. It's in the past and we can't change what happened." He turned to me and said" You're the embodiment of kind." He smiled a weak smile "I can work on being a better person. I shouldn't have done the things I did to you... I could've been nicer, and I just want you to know I'm not as evil as you think. I have a heart, now at least. If I didn't would I be crying my eyes out over you. A woman who's barely said 30 words to me." He sighed, "Maybe your right. Maybe its nobody's fault. The deal was made with ill intensions but that's just how things work sometimes. I forgive your father. If only my forgiveness could stop him from dying." I said "If you really mean all that. If you really wanna save him. Be with me. Please... I need my father." He looked into my eyes."You deserve better than me." He spoke those words with true feeling. I felt a tear roll down my face. He wiped it with the pad of his thumb and hugged me "Don't cry... Fine." He whispered in my ear "This time will be different I promise." Then he kissed me.

"Place the demon ring on the demon." The man marrying us said. I hated being referred to as a demon! I'm a woman too. He was short. Shorter then me and I was 5"2'. His eyes were golden. He was a rather creepy man. Apparently, from what Xinc said, he'd seen him marry demons to others before. Whatever I didn't care. We were on a hill somewhere looking over a valley of flowers and tall grass. It was beautiful. The sun was setting and the breeze was soft. Xinc placed the ring on my finger and said "It'll be sore for some time. Sorry...It's the only way to marry a demon, well truly marry one." He slid the silver ring with a solid violet colored diamond in the middle on my finger. His ring was silver with carvings in it and it had a lightning blue tint to it. He'd manifested both of them when we were walking down the aisle. It sparked and then there was pain from it singeing into my skin. Xinc had told me that it would do that. Xinc smiled at me. The man said "No your souls are combined. One can't live without the other. This is not just marriage but combining of souls together forever." I felt a glint of warmth. It was my dad! He was healing. The short rather weird looking man was gone now. We held hands and Xinc flashed us to my father's house. Everyone was there surrounding my dad who was now sitting on the couch not looking happy at all. Nick saw me and smiled then looked at Xinc. His entire demeanor changed and said "That's why he's healing. You-" "Nick shut up!" I cut him off. I never talked like that. I was always nice and sweet. But I was about business today. I had to check in on my father and I didn't want a fight going down. Not now. Everyone looked at me. My dad stood up and said "What did you do?" I flinched. He never yelled at me. I said "You were in pain-" He snatched my hand and glared at the ring. I winced from the pain of the singeing ring. My dad yanked me behind him and looked at Xinc. I was shocked. My dad never acted like this. He said "You fucking bastard! How dare you!" Xinc was calm. He replied "Don't ever snatch her like that again..If you know what's best for you. And you know like I do if I had just agreed to take her back you surely would've died. You knew I would've had to marry her, if she ever came back, for you to live." My dad was pissed. Tory was the first to grab my free hand. She made sure not to touch the hurting one. I held on to her. My dad turned to me and said "Do you even know what you've done?" Why was he being so mean? I said" I saved your life! Dammit your my father and just like you wouldn't let me die I refuse to let you!" He chuckled to himself and messaged his temples, "I meant when you did the m-m-marriage." He literally chocked the word marriage out. I was at a lost, besides saving his ass what else was there. He said "Ugh! By marrying that buffoon- Let me make this clear. The ceremony you went through is unbreakable. If you try to leave him you die. It basically reverses the deal onto you. By doing that ceremony you tied your life forces together. He has total control over you!" I looked at Xinc. He looked at me; he knew...oh well I didn't care though. My dad continued "It's like what I can do to you. He can command you to do things just the same." I had had enough. He said "Your basically his sla-" I felt my powers and temper rising. Tory squeezed my hand hard trying to warn me to relax. I hissed "DAD!" He got quiet. I said" I did it because I love you. I don't care what it means for me!" I tried to collect myself."It's done now...Shouldn't you be resting somewhere?" It was quiet. My dad said "How can I rest knowing my daughter has basically given her life to someone." I sighed. It was quiet. Ash said "Well... I'm glad you're okay Jaden." He walked over to me and hugged me and said "I'm glad your back. You won't believe the fun me and your Nicky bear have been having." I smiled and looked at Nick who was rolling his eyes. Ash stepped back and said "Don't let your dad's anger put you down...He loves you and he'll get over it." He stepped back" Well we're off. You guys be good." Tory and Simi waved bye as the faded away. My dad sat down on the couch. Nick was next to leave. Then it was just me, dad, Jared and Xinc. I sat by my dad. He wouldn't look at me. I felt my heart drop. The tears flowed. I just wanted to do the right thing, but like always I just screwed up. Xinc was uneasy he finally broke the ice and said "We're leaving. We'll be back tomorrow or something." He walked over to me and reached his hand out. I took it. I stood up and looked down at my father who was pretending we weren't standing there. I said" I just wanted to do the right thing. I can't live without you dad... I hope you can forgive me." Then me and Xinc were in the bed room. He said" You don't seem like you want to go on a honeymoon so I just figured-" He didn't finish because before I could stop myself I was sobbing all over him. He hugged me. All night while in bed he held me in his arms.

When I woke up that morning his icy blue eyes were staring at me. He smiled" Hey." I blinked trying to wake up. I said "Hey..." He said "You sleep like a wild animal in a cage two sizes too small." He smiled and I laughed. I said joking "Were you watching me sleep?" He said "Yeah..." He was serious. He had been up the entire night watching me. Strange...I can usually feel if someone's watching me but not last night. I must've been more tired then I'd thought. I was snuggled up to him which was comfortable but weird. He'd taken my virginity and almost killed my Nick yet I felt a strange warmth coming from him. It was like he loved me? I looked up at him and he was smiling looking down. I wanted to ask but I could get the words out. He stroked my hair and said "So what do you want to do today?" I didn't care. Being by him felt... right. I didn't want to move. I hunched my shoulders and looked at his platinum blonde hair. It was perfect as always, up in the top and the rest hanging down. I don't know why I wanted to mess it up. Just for the hell of it I guess. I wondered would he get upset. I sat up. He looked at me. Staring deeply into my eyes. I reached out and lightly touched his hair. It was like silk! Soft and smooth. I pulled the rubber band off that was holding the top of his hair in a pony tail. It all fell down like a water fall. If I thought he was gorgeous before, now he was...I can't even think of a word to describe him with his hair down. Before I knew it I was running my fingers through his hair. It wasn't until I heard him let out a low growl and wrap his arms around me that I knew he was being turned on by it. He grabbed my hand lightly and moved it to his cheek. He was biting his lower lip. Then he was on top of me. I started to panic. He whispered."Don't panic...I'm trying to relax myself before I end up hurting you." He exhaled. I said "Don't!" He said "Relax...Please." I let out a breath and he wrapped his arms around me. He was like a boa constrictor the more I exhaled the tighter his grip got. I lay under him. I let my guard down even though it was hard. Maybe me relaxing would relax him. His hair hung down lightly brushing my face. He breathed heavily and said "I've got to have you!" I said "No...Please." I wasn't going to let him hurt me. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. He kissed me. Then looked into my eyes. I couldn't say anything but "Please..." He closed his icy blues and his face turned red from anger. Then he punched the headboard splitting it in half. I flinched. He got out of the bed and stormed off. I was at a lost for words, but one thing was for sure he was pissed. I had turned him on, accidently, and I'm sure he's never had to reframe from sex with other women...the many many many many many he's had, and yet he did for me. I caught my breath. After a minute or two I got up and dressed. I decided to clean up. I found a button up shirt of his, I assumed he wouldn't have minded. I pulled on the same pair of jeans I had on yesterday. I used my powers to fix the head board and make the bed. I walked to the kitchen to get some water even though Xinc's blood was what I really wanted. Something told me though he wasn't in the mood to give me any blood. I jumped when I heard him throwing something. There was a smashing sound; with him grunting angrily. Then he walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. The only thing I could think of when he walked towards me was the beginning of Macbeth when the witch's cant: Double, double, toil, and trouble. Something wicked this way comes. Jeans and a polo shirt on. He left his hair down. It was wavy now because it was still wet. He was too good looking to be real. I felt bad still. I opened my mouth to apologize. He gentle pulled me to himself and hugged me. He said "I overreacted. There's no need for an apology. If anyone deserves one it's you." I said "How did you know what I was going to say?" He said "The control thingy" he put that word in quotations in the air "that your father was talking about; that I now have over you. Well it lets me connect with you also. If you want you can read my mind. And if you really focus you can feel how I'm feeling, you can know where I'm at, and you can even talk to me mentally. Also, I'm sorry." I thought to myself I feel what you feel already too vividly. I said "Really? Well that's not that bad, why was my dad pissed?" He sighed "Because like he said it allows me to control you, to command you. It's kind of a one way street though. I can control you but you can't me." I said "Show me..." He pushed me back and said "No! Don't ever ask me to do that AGAIN!" I flinched as a knee-jerk reaction. I said" Fine...Sorry. I didn't mean to-"He hugged me again. Holding on to me letting this overwhelming feeling of love bleed from his pores. He whispered" Stop apologizing. Now," He kissed me softly on my forehead."Are you ready to go visit your friends?" He smiled "Why did I even ask?"

We were in Ash's Palace in his heaven. Tory was in the kitchen. Ash was sitting on the couch strumming his guitar. Simi was sitting in front of him rocking. Tory squeaked when she saw me. Suddenly I was bombarded by both Tory and Simi. I rubbed Tory's belly and said "Hello little one." Ash turned to see me and smiled. He looked at Xinc and it disappered as quick as it came. Tory lead us to the kitchen so she could finish preparing dinner. We started talking and once we started it was like we couldn't stop. I caught them up on what was going on. We all glanced back at Ash and Xinc they were ?talking? They had some kind of sheild so we couldn't hear them me and Simi both tried to listen but we couldn't. We walked to the back where my old room was. I packed my clothes and bags. Got everything that I needed. I flashed them to Xinc's house...Well Xinc and I's house now. We figured they were talking fine so we left and went into Tory and Ash's bed room. We laid and talked until-"LISTEN IM TRYING TO BE A GOOD LITTLE god KILLER BUT YOUR PUSHING ME JADEN TO START MUTALATING YOUR KIND!" I flashed myself to the sitting room. Xinc was on the far side of the room. Ash was holding my dad back and so was Jared. I said"Dad? What's wrong?" I ran over to him. He relaxed and looked away from me. It hurt like being stabbed in the chest and having the sword twisted and yanked out. He glanced at Ash and Jared. They let him go. Ash said,"Jaden just had a reflex..." Yeah, like I'd believe that. I looked at my dad. He had a cut on his forehead. I said"You're hurt. Let me-" I reached out to touch him and he pulled away. There was the knife tearing away at my heart. Repeatedly being jabbed and yanked. He walked away. My hand was there hanging in the air. Longing for the only man I've called dad's comfort. There was none. I didn't understand why he hated me now. I did what I did to keep him alive. I balled my hand into a fist. Clutching air I pulled it into my chest. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. The tears stung, my knees got weak. I was nothing without him. He was the reason I lived. I was who I was because of him...My dad. Jared and Ash stared at me. Xinc was hugging me now and then we were back in the our bedroom.

I didn't know what to do but cry. Xinc held me and told me that he'd come around. That he was just seeing fuzzy, he'd come to his senses. I fell asleep in his arms I couldn't help the hollow feeling that was filling me. I woke the next morning Xinc was looking down at me with icy blue eyes. He smiled"Hey." I couldn't help but to smile back and say"Hey." He said" Today we relax." I cuddled up to him. He inhaled. I said"What?" He said"Your every touch is like an adrenaline shot to me." I thought sorry and before I got it out he said"Dont." He laid down and embraced me. He kissed me. He closed his eyes as in ecstacy. He said"Do you think you'll ever be able to let me try?" I said"Try what?" He was on top of me in an instant. He kissed me deeply. He stopped and said"Trust me please..." He bent down, his hair brushing my face. Why shouldn't I trust him a little bit. I kissed him back for the first time with passion. He literally roared. He pushed me down and said"Whoa! I wasn't expecting that! I wanna take it slow. I dont want to hurt you...again." He kissed my neck and nibbled my ears. I looked down and we both were naked. He insert himself slowly. There was a pressure. He let out a breath. "You're a virgin again. Is this going to happen everytime you drink from me?" He tried to go deeper yet not to hurt me. I couldn't take it. I said" Stop." He sighed disappointed and slowly pulled out of me. He kissed me. I wanted to apoligize so bad but I knew he knew what I was thinking. He smiled."Yes I knew you were going to try to say "sorry". Your hell bent on it..." His face got serious. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I laid my head down on his chest. His heart beat was beep...beep...beep. Slower then a regular person's then it grew faster but not quiet normal. He said"You hear it?..." I thought duh! He laughed. I keep forgetting he can hear my thoughts. He got quiet then he picked my hand up and kissed it. BEEPBEEP..BEEPBEEP..BEEPBEEP! It was regular now? What the hell? Curious I got up and walked to the other side of the room and then listened...Nothing. I heard his breathing but no heart beat. He sat up and looked at me. Sadness played across his face. I walked to him and there it was slowly beating, not normal but faintly there. I sat by him confused. I placed my hand on his heart and it became normal again. He covered my hand with his hand. He stared at the carpet. I said"What does this mean...?" He said"When you leave by my side...I cease to live. Before you came around I didn't have a heart beat ,a heart better yet, physically and emotionally. I didn't feel. I dont know how to register these emotions YOU put in me. I wanna give you the world and then some. What Im trying to say is...My heart beats for you. Your skin, your voice, your scent makes me crazy. "I..." He was trying to say something. I felt tears beginning to form. Then his icy blues meet my eyes and he said"I love you..." He exhaled. It was hard for him to say it. I wondered why? He chuckled"Because I've never uttered the words until you came around. Not to mom or dad. I didn't have any siblings besides the other Chrontian's...I never cared for anything the way I do about you." I hugged him. It was strange that it made since to me but it did. How could he love me? While his actions and ways have stayed the same for ions and ion and ions. Heck he's older then Ash. So, who am I to change his ways. I can barely stop picking my fingers when I get nervous and I've only been doing for a few years compared to his life span. Well at least he has changed a little considering that he is married to me and that he has feelings now. Not mentioning his new found love for me.

We were watching TV when my phone rang. "There's a she wolf in the closet open up and set her free. Auuuu!" I ran to get it. There was only one person who had that ringtone on my phone and that was Nick. He was the only man I knew who absolutely loved that song. I answered it and Nick's voice welcomed me "Hey chickpea." I heard Ash's voice "You big oaf! Get off the damn phone and finish training!" Nick sweared and said"Can you please come practice with me?" He said loud enough so Ash could hear"BECAUSE THIS BOMB IS DRIVING ME UP THE DAMN WALL AND BACK DOWN! UGH!" I laughed. Xinc was behind me, I turned to face him and he smiled"Go on...Just be careful." I said"Ill be there in a minute sweetheart." I ended the call. I hugged Xinc. He kissed my cheek and said"I'll be watching." He pointed to his head and winked." I flashed to the sparring room. My flashing was getting better the landing was the hard part. Ash smiled"You called someone who can kick your ass? Ha this is going to be good." I smiled and hopped in the ring. I manifested sparring clothes. Ash hugged me and said"You okay?" I smiled"Yep." Nick pushed Ash out of the way and picked me up. I loved my Nicky Bear. He spun me around on his shoulder. He put me down and said"Lets do this kid." Just as we were really getting into the sparring match my dad pops up. I freeze up and Nick lands a punch in my side from behind. It didn't hurt one bit I had become immune to his blows somehow I'd heal right up as with anyone else except for Xinc. Nick tried to turn me to him."Are you okay?" Then he noticed my dad and he let me go. Ash ran up to him. My dad was about to say something, but instead his feature grew stoic and he said" I'll just tell you about it tomorrow Ash."My dad turned to walk away and before I could stop myself I had him by his arm. He looked at me. My dad. The tears cascaded down. He resisted my touch but I wasn't letting go. I said "You promised! You promised you would never leave me! You promised you'd be there for me...Always." His eyes filled with tears. He grabbed my hand and flash. We were in Asmodema. The birth place of demons, the place of many hells, this was where I belonged and he did too. I wasn't afraid of this place it was like home. My real place of belonging was hell?Weird I know. I felt at ease the minute my feet touched the black sand. It was dark in the room, well to a human eye. The fire place sent light across the sand and stone walls. We sat down on this leather couch. He stared away "It's because of me that you're in the predicament you are. It's my fault that your...virginity was taken away from you by some man you didn't know!" He clenched his fist and said "I would've have killed him but as you may know he's far stronger then I." He looked at the ground. I said "I don't care. You're my dad and I love you. I would do anything for you, and he's not as bad as you think. He's trying to learn how to control his anger and-" "Shut! Up!" I got quiet. He'd never told me to shut up...ever. He closed his eyes "You have no idea how EVIL he is." He stretched the evil in a way that made me get chills. He swallowed "I've witnessed myself the damage he can do to a god and us demons even though we are strong... he can kill us easily. I've seen it happen. We were roaming around together; raising hell where ever we went when I made the deal." He leaned back staring into the fire place across from us. "It was a demi-god. Me and this guy had gotten into a tussle over something so ridiculous I've forgotten what it was now." He chuckled at the thought and then grew dim again. "In those times the god-killers where to reframe from killing gods or demi gods without being told to by the head god of that demi gods or gods panthenon. See before that Xinc and his brothers went on escapades of killing. Xinc didn't care who he killed. Old, young,demon, god, goddess it didn't matter one bit. This demi god had stepped on my toes and I really didn't want to kill him,myself, but I wanted him dead." He paused." Back then I was roothless. I cared only about myself. So I decided to get Xinc to kill this demi god. I knew it would cause him to be condemed to hell and so did he. He'd been living by then long enough to not care about a few 1,000 years in the slammer so we made the deal. He kills this guy and in exchange he would go to hell for a hundred years or so, at least thats what we thought. And when he got out I would give him my first born daughter. I knew it was a win win situation for me, for one I didn't have a daughter. And even if he told on me it wouldn't matter I lived in hell all my life and I'm stronger then those posers that call themselves gods. Heck you are too. Xinc definitly was. He killed this demi like it was a walk in the park. After two or three days we were called into court. Too bad that this demi god's father was the head of this panthenon that was like the Omplympians back then. Xinc got off easy though, nobody liked the kid not even his own father. He gave Xinc 1000 years of hell but Xinc had tried to run from them so the let him serve his 1000 in their hell for the murder and 3000 in the greek hell for running. The sentence of 4000 years were giving. The real reason he got the extra time was because it was the King illegitatment son that no one was suppose to know about and here Xinc was letting every know about it. When we got the news of this Xinc was more then pissed. Their hell was nothing compared to Hades'. He through a fit and literally wanted to kill me. They would normally send offenders to their hell but Xinc was different they wanted him to suffer so they sent him to Hades. It's been ions and they still kept him. I thought he had let the whole deal go. I don't know what the hell caused him to stay for so long. 30,000 years? I heard Persephone couldn't keep her hands or mouth to herself and was caught on her knees with Xinc. But nonetheless, I never thought about Xinc again until I paid a visit here a demon was talking about him and how he was soon to be realeased. I knew Xinc was coming after us- after you."

He looked at me and lightly held my hand. He smiled"I love you too much Kiddo to let some man taint you, hurt you, degrade you. I'd just rather him kill me. Which is why I was more than pissed when you showed up, after getting away finally, with that damn ring. He's got total control over you sweet heart." I saw the sadness in his eyes. But Xinc was trying to change. He is just misunderstood. I hugged my dad and said"I know you hate me for marrying him but without you I would've surely withered up and died too. I've never had some one to care for me like you do. I've never had a father and I'd be a damn fool to let anyone take you away. I refuse to let you leave me alone. Try to be understanding. Xinc can't change over night and considering how he used to be can't you see how much progress he's made. " He embraced me" I apoligized if I have been cold to you. I just didn't want this marriage thing to be true. I don't think I'll ever be able to be understanding. He took my little girl away." I exhaled and he kissed my cheek. My dad was back! Yay! He said" We should leave now. Ash and Nick have probably killed one another." We were back in the sparring room. Ash and Nick were actually talking to each other. They looked up and continued to talk. I was smiling from ear to ear. Then I hear Xinc's voice"Where ya been babe?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Ash, Nick and my dad all got tense. I squeezed my dad's hand and said"Easy..." I darted a glare at Ash and Nick. But no body was powering down. I exhaled and said"We went to talk. Whats up?" He snatched my arm. I screamed as he dislocated my shoulder. He held fast to it and said"Dont you ever go to Asmodema! Ever!" Then we were back in the bedroom. I winced as I pushed my shoulder back in place. He walked away and hit the wall. The entire house shook. A huge whole appeared sending cracks through the entire wall. I gasped. He was majorly pissed. I didn't understand why he was was a home for demons. I was safe. He said"That fucker knows I cant see a damn thing that goes on in that hell whole and he chooses to take you there!" I was hoarse from the scream but I said"He wanted to talk...I wanted to talk. So I guess to be private he took me there. Have you forgotten I'm a demon too. I was perfectly safe." He glared at me and all I could say was"...Sorry." I got up holding my arm so it wouldn't slide back out of place and walked out to the front room. I couldn't believe he'd pulled my arm like that. Actually I could but I thought...He'd changed. He stormed in after me. He turned my toward him and said"You better not go there again. Understand?" He squeezed my wrist. I said"Your hurting me. Let me go!" I tried to snatch away from him. He shoved me into the wall of the sitting room. I squeaked as the wall trembled. My phone rang. He wasn't moving. It was Ash's ringtone. He finally let me go. I feel to the floor I hadn't even realized I was off the ground. I reached for my phone and Xinc walked away. Ash was on the other end. He was pissed from the sound of his voice. He said"Are you okay?" I sighed"Yeah..." He said"Bullshit! He just almost fucking ripped your arm off and you tell me that your okay? Try again." Tory was in the back ground asking"What did she say?" I said"Tell Tory i'm fine." He said"I'm not going to fucking lie to her! Did he beat you? I don't give a damn about staying out of things that effect the future; I WILL kill him!" Tory was crying now in the back. I was about to answer when Xinc appeared and snatched the phone away. He said"Listen _Ash_ you need to keep your little threats to yourself. She'll call you later." There was a pause and he laughed. "You're telling me what I can and can't do to MY wife?" He hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. He picked me up and said"I'm sorry I overreacted. I let my anger get the best of me." I looked away. His grip got tighter. He said"Your not in love with me anyways. Why am I apologizing? It's a one way street we're on. Your fucking dad gets to live his filthy little life and what the hell do I get? The only reason you even married me was to save your dad. Everytime I try to stick my dick in you you deny me! The only reason I stopped the other night was because I love you. I couldn't hurt you then. Now I realize you don't give a rats ass about me. I should'nt have been so stupid to think other wise. Like father like daughter." He was wrong I did care or at least I was starting to. I guess he heard my thoughts. " Well, I dont give a damn if you do or dont! Im going to make you. "

We were in the bedroom. He was on top of me. He bent down to kiss me. I turned my face away. He snatched my face to his and he kissed me. Deeply while moaning. He pulled back. He grinded on me. He moaned"I need to feel you. I need to have you. I love you so much..." Suddenly we were naked. He grabbed hisself about to insert. It all was happenig too fast. I said"Stop." He kissed me and moaned and pushed hisself in. He roared in my ear. I squeaked. I put my hands between us , around the base of his penis and pushed him with all my strength. He was breathing hard. He stopped. I tried to move but he pinned my hands down. I said" Xinc you promised this time would be different! Dont do this!" He whispered"No...Im going to make you love me!"He hung his head and I saw his eyes flash from icy blue to dead wasn't Xinc anymore... Then I felt his emotions again like when drinking his blood. But this time I heard his thoughts..."_Why do I have to be alone? Why can't I be loved? Well if this is the only way I can feel it from her then this will be what I'll have to do for the rest of our lives...I'd have to rape her and hurt her. It's not like, Im not used to destroying everything before me anyways_." He pushed in me deeper. I cringed. He said"Just let me have you. Right. Now. " I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He was shaking. He kissed me. I gasped and breathed out" Stop Xinc." He covered my mouth and continued to rape me. I felt like I was being torn in half as he rammed into me. He shoved himself fully in me with every stroke. I shivered as he finally stopped. He gasped for breath and moved his hand. I gasped for air too. He leaned over me and tears fell down. I winced as he pulled out of me. He wrapped his arms around me. He didn't move all night. I lay awake afraid to move, afraid of what was to happen if I tried to push him off. His hair was fanned across me. His warm body kept me warm. I was beyond mad. He was right in the fact that the beginning reason for me marrying him was just to save my father. I had to do what I had to do then, but I had started feeling for him. I started understanding his motives and why he was the way he was. Why was he so negative and sad. My father told me he was evil. I was the fool to try to see the good in people. Trying to see what wasn't really there.

Morning came and he was still wrapped around me. He woke blinking his blues open. He kissed my forehead. I had been up all night crying. I knew it was bound to happen though. He exhaled and kissed me. I didn't want him to touch me not now. Not after what he had just did to me. I snatched my face away from him. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I punched him before I knew it. WHY DID I DO THAT? He snatched me up by my arms. I screamed. Then he lost it! He tossed me around like a crash test dummie. I felt my ribs break from a kick he landed. My eye split open on the side and I was collecting bruises everywhere. He finally stopped his fit of rage. He was breathing hard. He had us on the ceiling, somehow. He squezzed my wrist and said "If you ever in your LIFE hit me again I will kill you!" His eyes were lighting blue his iris' weren't there his entire eye was colored. He peeled away from me and landed on the floor. He held his hands out and I felt his force field that was holding me to the ceiling release me. He caught me and sat me on the couch. He was pacing in front of me, still highly upset. His breathing was rapid. My phone rang. Love by Sugar Land. It was Tory. I motioned to get up and get it. That didn't work being that I was aching all over I failed to even start to move. He shot me a glare. He said "Moving right now is not the wisest thing to do." His eyes went back to normal. He exhaled and sat beside me. He breathed "Don't ever hit me. I...can try to control my anger and aggression on some things but hitting me is not smart. The last person that hit me like you just did has been dead for a long LONG time." He touched his face and said "But damn you pack a mean punch!" He laugh lightly. I had hit him before. I guess this time I caught him good. I tried to wipe the blood out of my eye and I struggled to breath. He stopped me and said "Don't touch it. I'll run us a bath and we'll get cleaned up." He leaned over to kiss me. I pulled away. I'd never been so furious yet so helpless. I kicked the table across from us over. I had to do something to relieve myself. He looked away. He said "I understand...I'm-I'm...sorry." It was the truth. I could sense it. Damn him! He just beat my ass like I owed him money and he expects me to freaking forgive him? I think not, I balled up on the couch and cried wishing that this never happened. He came back in and picked me up swiftly. He had a bubble bath ran for me and him. He held my hand as I sorely got in. He said "You just get in. You need the relaxing time..." The water was hot and soothing. He said "Afterwards you can feed." I wasn't hungry not now at least. I just wanted to sleep.

He left and I sat there, in pain, in agony, in sadness. I wanted to scream again and leave. But I wouldn't no matter what! My dad would die. I would miss my family. And Xinc has lost his mind over me so I don't think I would be able to run far anyways. I emerged myself under water in his king sized tub. I closed my eyes and held my breath. The world disappeared. I needed love...So I searched for my dad's light. Its warm green glow was there. Vibrent and loving. I felt the love pouring out from it. He would know I was doing this. He never minded it. I heard my phone ringing Evanecense Bring Me To Life. It was him calling. I was still under water. I could hold my breath for at least 15 minutes another plus of being a demon vampire. I wasn't going to answer it. I couldn't first of all and I just wanted to stay here under water. The ringtone stopped. I thought he had decided to hang up. When I heard. "Where is she Xinc?" Xinc being the major hard ass that he is says"Where do you think dammit! Now get out of my fucking house before I rip you balls off and feed them to you!" I knew where this was headed. I sat up and slowly got out of the tub. I manifested a towel and(i guess you can call it) walked into the front room before any drama could really get started. My everything hurt but I refused to let them fight. My dad saw me and smiled. I was still coming down the hall so he couldn't see my face. I smiled back when I got closer. He said "Are you okay I felt you needing me?" He walked up to me before I could make it to the front room. His eyes flashed and I saw rage. I held tightly to his hand. My towel did poorly to cover up many bruises. I said"Dad. Dont." He looked at me and then at Xinc. Xinc said"We got into a fight..." He looked ashamed. My dad moved a stray hair away from my face and looked at the crescent shaped cut I had on the side of my eye. A tear fell. He whispered" I told you...Evil."Xinc stood up and said "Im not THAT evil. I care for her more than anyone in the world. I love her! It's her who doesn't love me...But Im going to make her Jaden. If I have to beat in her, she'll love me…-" He sat back down cradling his head in his hands. My dad said"I wouldn't love you either if you hit me like this. If you ra-"He stopped."You know good and damn well you can't make anyone love Zinc. No matter how much you will them to be quiet, to be still, how much you rape them, and beat them..." My dad swallowed hard as he saw pain play across my face. Xinc didn't move. I said"Dad it's okay. I'll see you later." I looked down at the floor. He kissed my forehead"I'll just leave now. Love you Kiddo." He turned and left. Xinc was still holding his face. I walked into the bedroom. I hadn't unpacked the bags I sent from the other visit to Ash's house. I went through them and found my old jeans and a Team Jacob shirt that Simi must've stuffed in there. She's hell bent on making me choose between Edward or Jacob. I was shaking from pain. I was determained not to baby myself because if I did it would only make the pain worst. I walked to the kitchen to find Xinc still in the front room, in the very same position. I grabbed a bottle of water and my phone rang. It was on the floor by Xinc's foot. I was scared to even get near him. I called for the phone and teleported to me. He didn't move a muscle he sat there stoic like a statue. His Polo shirt was pale blue and his tanned skin was making the shirt almost glow. I answered. It was Tory. She said"I was calling to remind you it's fam-family night..." She was crying. I swear she was three weeks pregnant and very very emotional. Already ugh! We had done the tradition of family night from the first brinks of our friend ship. She always cooked and I always ate. After my dad and Ash stepped in the family grew. It was a big deal to Tory now and I knew that if anybody else missed the dinner it would hurt her the most if I did. I held my gaze on Xinc. I doubted he was going to let me go. I said"Tory-" Her voice crackling"I know you probably won't be able to make it. I understand the circumstances. I just want you to know that you will always be a part of this family." I smiled , I loved my Tory. I wasn't going to miss out on this. Not now not ever. He was going to have to kill me to stop me.

I exhaled"Tory I'll be there...No matter what." She sighed with relief, but something was still bothering her. She said"Be careful. I love you." I said"Always. You too." I hang the phone up. I was still was standing there looking at Xinc. He hadn't moved one inch. I opened my mouth to ask him was he okay and before to words excaped he said" Yeah.. I'm fine just deep into thought and before you ask we'll go to the dinner. I told you I wont seperate you from your family. I know how it feels to not have one." He stood and looked at me. Pain in his face. He walked towards me. I froze as he hugged me. I felt his heartbeat pattering along. He held to me and said" I love you." He walked to the bedroom. I walked over to the couch and lay down. I needed sleep. The dinner wasn't until tonight. I closed my eyes and focused on my dad's light. My dad knew I was doing it,so he amplified it. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

I felt a strange tingle run through me. I woke up and looked at my ring which was glowing. Xinc was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. I said"Xinc what's happening?" He said"I used the ring to wake you up. I didn't want to scare you by touching you to wake up." He turned around. He tilted his head back and drank heavily from the orange juice box. I looked at the ring; it had stopped glowing now. It was goregous. He said"It didn't hurt did it? Because it usually doesn't." I said"Not at all. It tingled a little." He said" It's almost time for the dinner. You ready to leave?" I said"Yeah of corse. But can we talk?" I had to be confident. I was going to end all of this anger and sadness this pain that I didn't have a clue was coming from. He closed the carton and put it in the fridge. He walked over to me and sat on the couch. He said" I guess so..." His heartbeat had disappeared. Nothing but his hollow breath was adioble. I exhaled"Promise me something.." He said" Anything in the world." He looked away as sadness came across his face. I felt the irony behind it. He really wanted to give me the world. I said" Don't hit me when I ask-" He cut me off"-Im under control now... No worries." I said" Why are you so sad? Why did you jump to conclusion of me not loving you?" His voice got deep and so sad. He lightly lifted my chin and said" Because you don't... how can you love me? Im a monster I hurt people it's what I was made for. It's makes since that you don't lo-" I had had it"- Stop saying I don't love you! You don't know how I feel! Apparently these damn rings don't work, because to your surprise I did...I do. The moment you cried in my lap after raping me I had a feeling that I couldn't explain for you! And I know-" I was crying now. Not the cute crying the hysterical breakdown cry."- I know that you have some issues. But just talk to me about them share your feelings. Use that heart of yours that I gave you, involuntarly, to show me how you feel. Radiate your love for me and I'd do the same. I married you no lie just to keep my father alive but now I realized that I..." He snatched his head up and his eyes meet mine with excitment as if he'd never been told the words before. "I love you Xinc." He gasped. His eyes lit up like the time Simi scared Jared and he fired a stream of fire at the her. His heart started to pitter patter frantically. I thought he was about to hyperventalate. He brushed my hair out of my face and dried the tears that stained it. His touch was light as a feather but filled with so much love it was overwelming. We kissed. He put his arm around my waiste and I winced at the pain. He pulled back and said" Sorry I got carried away. You're irresitable if you haven't notice my problem with staying away. It's hard for me to believe you'd love me anyways and when I felt like you were decieving me I lost it. I'm so so sorry." He held me in his arms. After more apologizing some more he stood up and held a hand out" You ready to go?" I took his hand and he helped me off the couch.

We were in Ash's heaven. Tory was clammering around the kitchen. I smelled her greek food strongly. My mouth watered for it's good taste. Simi was the first to see me. Ash and Nick weren't in sight. They were most likely outside talking. It was what the men did when ever we had dinner night now that the family had practically tripled. My dad was here I could feel him. I exhaled wanting to see him. Xinc held my hand tightly. He was..Nervous. Simi hugged me and tried to pull me away but Xinc wasn't budging. I told Simi I would be in the kitchen in a minute. I turned to Xinc and asked "What's wrong?" He said" I've never come to a social function like this. Killers and thieves weren't allowed even if we were the best of the best. How should I act?" I was stunned at this. I blinked and said "Relax. Just be yourself and mind your manners. Don't get all temperamental with my dad and Nick. Especially Nick! Just play nice. For me?" He smiled. Which was something that I hadn't seen him do and it was beautiful. I almost lost my trail of thought he was dazzling when he smiled. He said" Anything for you."He walked off to find Ash and Nick. I walked into the kitchen to find the food. Tory had an entire set up of food. The counters were covered with all kinds of greek food. She always had to fix tons of food because the men ate like it was their last supper ever. Tory gasped and hugged me. She was covered in flour or powdery stuff I was hoping was flour? I guess she got a little too into the cooking. She said "I'm glad you made it!" She drew back. She looked at my new shiner and I saw her gaze get gloomy. She looked at the floor and Simi had seen it too. Tory exhaled and smiled widely at me trying to push the concern away and hugged me again. I said "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I love you and your cooking too much to do that." She let go and picked up a dish. "Loves ya too. Now help us set the tabled." We set the food out. Xinc must've been getting along with everyone alright. Then as if on cue Ash, Nick, my dad, Jared, and Xinc all walked in. They were all...Talking? Me, Tory and Simi looked at each other amazed. I don't know what happened out there on the terrace but whatever it was I was happy that no one was fighting. The table was big and round, but not so big that we were really spaced out. We could rub elbows with the person next to us. According to Tory the round table was better than the square or rectangle because with those types of tables you didn't have to choose whose going to sit at the head and in our family everyone was equal. She was as family oriented as me. We all sat down and ate. Tory and Ash sat together. Simi and I were on either side of them; I was beside Tory and Simi was beside Ash. Usually my Nicky Bear sat beside me but Xinc was there. My dad who always manages to get annoyed by Simi was sitting beside her because Ash never wanted Nick to be beside Simi. Nick was between him and Xinc my dad probably would have stabbed him with a steak knife. Tory, Simi and I did what we normally did...Talk. We always talked instead of eating. The men weren't having any problem picking up what we slacked. After every one had had their full Ash and Xinc cleared the table. Something was up! Xinc was being nice to everyone; Ash and the gang were actually getting along with him. I had to find out what happened. Maybe Xinc threatened them to act happy?Tory and I were laughing at Simi and my dad who were having a deep discussion on what blood is best, human's or lycan's(don't ask it was a demon thing). Nick walked by and I saw my opportunity to ask him what happened outside. He was about to leave but I stopped him. He said "What's up sweet pea?" I smiled "Tell me what happened?" He knew what I was talking about. What the freak did they do to Xinc? What did he do to them? He said "Nothing. At first the air was bad and then we just started talking. He started telling us things about himself. He opened up. It was a real sensitive moment. It was like being in the middle of a bro-mance. Yuck! But the shocker was your dad. Everyone was about to attack him, but your dad came in and defended him. It was something about him knowing how Xinc feels because he was once in the same place and what he did was much worse…." He rolled his eyes" YUCK! I had to hold my breath to keep from throwing up." He laughed. " We still have animosity against him for putting his hands on you but he told us he was trying to change...And after seeing a grown man cry like he did I kinda believe him. Even your dad could see that he was regretful of the things he's done. He's older than me and Ash put together, so I can understand the old habits die hard thing. I mean you still do that thing with your nails when you get nervous. After doing it your entire life even if you wanted to stop it would be really hard. Right?" He kissed my forehead and said "We came to an understanding that everything would be easier if he would just keep his hands off you. I've got to be going now, I've got two tickets to UFC tonight and a hot, random, super lucky girl waiting on me. Rampage and Rashad are going toe to toe again. Love ya Chickpea. " Then he was gone. I walked back over to the couch and saw my dad waving his goodbyes to everyone. I guess Simi had peeved him enough. He said "Kiddo, I'm leaving. I'll see you later on. That Simi can drive a demon like me vegetarian." He walked over and hugged me. Xinc was in the room now and so was Ash. Ash was cuddled up to Tory and Xinc was sitting by the fire place starring into the fire. My dad said "Bye, kiddo." He disappeared. I walked over to Xinc and said "You ready to go?" He smiled "Yes." His eyes were glowing; no shimmering bright!. But his expressions were relaxed. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He held his eyes on mine. He didn't take his eyes off me while he said "Goodbye Tory and Ash. The food was great!"Tory said "Bye you guys." I hugged her and then rubbed her belly. I waved goodbye to Ash.

We were back at the house. I didn't understand why I couldn't stop looking at him. His eyes were piercing my soul. He said" Don't you know?" He had heard my thoughts. I said "No..." He said "I can't take my eyes off of you because your gorgeous." I smiled. I never really thought of myself as gorgeous or pretty. I wasn't a vain person like that I guess. He smiled" Now...Why are you staring at me?" I humped my shoulders. He was stunning and he was lighting a fire inside of me as we spoke. He lightly ran his hand against my face. Nothing but tingles shot through me. His warm skin was so comforting. I didn't want him to move it. I felt pure care pouring from him. Maybe a new leaf was being turned over. He whispered leaning in "You know I do love you right?" His breath tickled my neck as he kissed it. I knew he did I felt it, but it's hard for me to return the love when he abuses me. I reached up and ran my hand though his hair. I closed my eyes and exhaled as he sucked on my neck and moaned. He wrapped his arms around me. It hurt from the soreness but it didn't matter. I had a handful of his hair it was so soft. He kissed me. Suddenly I was off my feet. I kissed him back. He moaned almost screamed my name. We were on the floor. He stripped me and saw my bruises. He kissed my sides and said "I'm so sorry." He exhaled and moved my hand out of his soft hair "Every time we're in this place...every time I want your body I TAKE it. I hurt you...This time I want you to get the pleasure." I moaned wanting him more. He grunted" Bite me!" I said "What?" He kissed me lightly "Please...I'm begging you. Bite me." I inhaled his scent. I didn't want to but I bit down on his neck. His blood poured into my mouth making me shiver. It tasted sweet and it sent electricity through me. The pleasure made everything go blurry. He gropped my breast with one hand and stroked my hair with another. It felt too good... Great. I moaned nothing I've ever drank tasted like this. It was more satisfying then anyone's blood I've ever tasted. He moaned. No screamed my name in-pleasure? I had my fill and I drew back. I didn't realize that he had flashed us to the bed. I was on top of him. I wiped my mouth out of habbit , because I didn't waste a drop of his blood. I sat up and I felt something wet land on my back. We were naked by the way. I looked behind me and his penis was erect with his white cum pouring out in a river. He had came too. Both hands were on both my breast. He didn't even look like I just sucked a gallon of blood out of him. He was in ecstacy. He rolled me underneath himself and we held each other as if we were gripping to each other for life.

I woke. The morning sun was bright. I blinked to see clearly, to see the face of the man I was now in...in- Wait he wasn't there! I sat up. Where the hell was he? I got up and walked into the kitchen. He was there singing something and...cooking? It smelled gross! Way gross! He turned and saw me. He smiled widely. Melting my heart and making me weak in my knees. I said "What are you doing?"He laughed "Can't you tell? I'm cooking." I smiled" Yeah...but exactly what is it that you're cooking?" I made a yuck face and he said "Nothing now." He turned the stove off and through the food in the garbage, where it belonged. He said" How about you giving it a go? I laughed he had a better chance at I making a good breakfast then turned around and his beauty came at me like a bullet. It hit me...I loved him. This beautiful man n front of me was the love of my life. I never understood this type of love. It was what Tory and Ash had. It was what my step dad and mom had before she died. And now when I looked into his eyes i realized I finally had it too. I felt the words I love you on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to scream them at him. I wanted him to know. The words blazed and just when I was about to say them...I swallowed them. I was afraid. He touched the side of my face completely oblivious to how I felt. He said "How about we get dressed and go out on the town for breakfast?" I smiled "And shopping?" Since being with my Simi I picked up her nasty habit of shopping. I smiled up at him and he said "Sure why not?" I knew Simi and Tory would've loved to tag along, but Xinc- He lifted my chin and kissed me with passion. He moaned and then pulled back. He said "Change of plans...You and your girl friends can go shopping." I kissed him. How'd he know I was thinking about Simi and Tory and not know that I was about to confess to him my new found undying love. I exhaled "Really?" He said "Yep. Call them up and here..." He reached in his back pocket and handed me a Black Card. Only the richest of the rich had this. How the hell?... I took it a little shocked, but who was I kidding this man was older then Ash so of coarse he was loaded. I kissed his check and said "Thanks. See you later." I pulled back and his eyes were still closed. Then I heard his thoughts. "_I can't believe I get to love this woman...She's beyound words." _He opened them meeting my gaze. He smiled" What are you waiting for get out of here babe." I smiled and teleported myself to Tory's house. These rings could come in handy.

The house that was down the road and around the corner from my old house was two stories. The outside looked like it was made out of beachwood. The little porch was painted white and the shutters were blue. I walked up the brick walkway ,like I always did, remembering how we met. She was out in the yard planting(ironically) violets. I was just out walking for a breath of fresh air and to get away from my step dad. We talked for hours. She brought out some sweet tea and time flew by. I smiled remembering that day. She was in the kitchen and Simi was coming down stairs. She screeched when she saw me. I loved me Simi. She was the sweetest yet most vicious demon anyone could meet. She always made me laugh. Her and Tory were hugging me without hesitation. I pulled out the Black Card and said "Who want's to go shopping." Of coarse we all did. We all got on our bikes, yes motorcycles we'd finally convinced Tory into riding them and she loved it now three weeks preggo or not we couldn't keep her away from the thing Ash hated us for it but I digress, and headed for the mall. We went to Gucci and Fendi shops. I didn't really want that much I like the little simple things so I spent only a few hundred and watched Simi go bonkers. Shopping was her thing. After we shopped we stopped in the food court. We made our orders, Tory's was the biggest out of the three, and started to talk. Simi looked through her bags acting like a child at Christmas time. Tory and I smiled. Something was bothering her though. I exhaled" Torty?" It was my nick name for her. She smiled rubbing her stomach "Yes?" I said "Something's bothering you. Tell me, please?" Simi put the bags down and said "Yeah I've noticed it too. You didn't even glance at the Gucci purses. What's up?" She looked embarrassed" Am I that bad at hiding things from you two?" Me and Simi looked at each other and then at her and nodded. She sighed" Vi...I'm worried about you. I know you tell me everything's okay, because you don't like for me to worry and stuff but you shielding me makes me worry even more. I mean you've never hidden anything from me. I'm just worried. No one knows what's going on with you and Xinc. One day he's smacking you around and then the next day he comes to family night and makes amends with everyone..." She let out a breath and touched my hand. Simi looked down "I've been worried too. Tory may not be able to see past your bangs and make em' up but I can. I see the bruises and I smell the blood Violet." The waiter came with the food. He said "Anything else?" Tory smiled "No. We're fine." He walked away. I guess they did deserve to know. I just didn't want Tory to worry over me. I sighed "Sims I know you can see the bruises...I guess I owe you guys an explanation. Well…. Xinc has a temper. The last fight happened when my dad talked to me. I know Ash probably told you that..." Tory and Simi nodded. I took a breath. "He's not as bad as you think. He only lost it because he's learning to deal with emotions. Simi you should understand." She looked at me a bit confused."Remember you tried to go out with that demon named...Thantos?" She frowned "Yeah..We broke up because he had no heart literally and emotionally. He was a cold hearted b-" I cut her off"- Exactly. Xinc didn't have a heart before he meet me. He's older then Acheron and he's lived a life where violence was excepted and love was not. You guys…I make him love." They looked confused. Tory said "So wait a minute. He couldn't love or feel before you?" I said "Yeah. He could feel anger of coarse but anything else was foreign land to him. He cares for me, but you try changing your life style and patterns after being alive for ions and being in hell for 30,000 years. I'm sure it's hard. I know he loves me because when I touch him or hug him his heart actually beats. And he told me he loves me... He loses it sometimes but I understand it. It's not like he's a bad person. He's changed…well is changing. Had he not, Nick and the entire family would be dead from that fight that happened. He stopped himself and even when he was hitting me, afterwards, he stopped himself. He's trying you guys..." Tory looked at her huge cheese burger. Simi played with her straw. There was an akward silence. Tory smiled. She held to my hand and said" I understand. He's not as bad as we thought. Him hitting you is still unacceptable to me, but you said he was trying and I know you wouldn't lie to me." Simi smiled" I understand too. One question...Has he ever apologized?" I smiled "Yes." They let out a breath. They understood now. Tory wasn't as worried as before. I said "Let's eat." I picked up a french fry and I heard in my head Xinc's voice." _Thanks my love for standing up for me. I love you see you soon." _I smiled and said in my head back" _I love you too._"

I phased myself to the living room and instead landing on the couch I hit the floor. I was trying the whole teleport while sitting down thing. Bags and shoes went flying everywhere. I had to get better at this landing thing. Xinc was in front of me all of a sudden. He said "You will one day. It's pretty easy." I said "Says the man whose been around since Adam and Eve. Sure it is." He rolled his eyes. "I was here before them. Thank you very much." He helped me up. I picked up a few boxes of clothes and he helped. He said "I give you a black card. A credit card without any limit of how much you want to spend and you only bought two purses, three pair of shoes, and five shirts?" I smiled" I'm not one for name brand stuff. I would've been fine with fifty dollars and shopping at a thrift store." He smiled. Stunning is the only thing to describe it. He kissed my forehead and took the boxes out of my hand along with his to the back. I flopped down on the couch and called Nick. He answered" The Gotier master is at your service." He was trying to sound sexy...for who? I have no idea. I rolled my eyes "Hey Nicky Bear!" He laughed "My Vi-Vi!" He cleared his throat and lowered his voice" I mean hello Violet." I said "You must have some random chick over? Ugh!" He spoke to the person next to him" Excuse me I have an important phone call." I heard him scurrying away. He said "Vi! What's up? How ya doing?" I said" I'm fine I was just calling to talk to my Teddy Bear." He laughed "Oh okay. And for your info it's not some random chick…It's Monica." Oh goodness him and Monica had been on and off for 2 years. I really didn't like her. She was so fake….Fake boobs, dyed her hair blonde, fake lips and everything. She was pumped full of plastic! Ugh. She was the only wood nymph I knew that was so fake! I said "Well I'll just leave you alone with Mrs. Fake...I mean Silicon...I mean Botox... I mean Monica." I laughed. He did too he tried to cover it with a fake cough. He said" Stop being mean. She can probably hear you. I'll call you later Vi Vi. Love you!" I said" Good! Hope she did...Okay Nicky Bear I'll let ya go. TTYL and love ya too." I tossed my phone on the couch.

Xinc said "Sounds like you don't like this Monica person?" I looked over to the kitchen and there he was shirtless. I said" I don't." I bit my lip. Damn he was sexy. He had his hair up in a pony tail at the top. I don't know why but I wanted to mess it up again. He walked over and sat on the coffee table across from me. He smiled and said something in a language I've never heard a day in my life. I asked" What does that mean?" He said" Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them." I rolled my eyes "That barbie doll can't be considered a woman. She's such a gold digger and everyone knows she sleeping around with that cyclopes. How else would she afford those diamonds?" He shook his head and said "You're very protective of your family..." Without hesitation I said" Family is everything. If you don't protect them or try to steer them in the right direction the only one to blame, when they get hurt, is yourself." He leaned his head over in thought. He mumbled "Family and protection?" I said" Yes family and protection. They go together like peanut butter and jelly. Cursed is the person who has no family to look out for them. I should know...I've been there." I looked down at my fingers, I had an urge to bite them out of old habit. But I stopped myself. He must've felt my mood and wanted to change because he said "I love you. You mean the world to me." He touched my face and a light flow of electricity went through me. I exhaled. His touched soothed me. I felt a rush of trust over come me and then for some reason I wanted to try to make love. I flashed us to the bed room. He said "Violet?" I said" Xinc...I wanna try it. Show me how passionate love making feels." He kissed my lightly. He said "I don't want to hurt you..what if-" I said" I trust you and if you do hurt me I asked for it." He sighed... I levitated to his height and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I felt his man hood against my leg. His breathing got rapid. He laid me on the bed handling me like porceline. He kissed my neck and suckled nipples. I reached down and pulled the rubber band off his pony tail. His hair fell so softly across my chest. He stopped and raised up. He pushed his hair out of his face and inhaled deeply. He said" Whenever you touch my hair it sends chills all over my body. I just needed to stop and take a breath before I ended up hurting you." He kissed me so gently I quivered. Then he drew back. I saw in his eyes a look I never thought I'd see. I felt in his spirit something that even he wasn't accustomed to...Fear. He was afraid that he was going to hurt me and that was the last thing he wanted to do. I sat up and he looked away. I turned his face towards me and said "Xinc...You won't hurt me. I trust you..." He moved my hair out of my face and said" You trust me more then I trust myself Violet." I took his hand and put it on my heart. He closed his eyes listening to it beat. I put my hand on his. I said "Listen to your heart. You know you're a good person now. Would the old Xinc had gave a damn if he may hurt me? No. So trust yourself like I trust you." He exhaled and kissed me. He said "Your my Violet I won't hurt you." He had to tell himself that more then me. He undressed me and then himself. He said" I can wait for a moment I want you to cum first." He worked his tongue down my body til he reached my clit. He licked and sucked. I felt a wave of pleasure soar through me. He put his fingers inside of me and it amplified. I shivered. He kissed my lips so sweetly. He looked me in my eyes and asked" Am I hurting you?" I gasped from pleasure" No..." He held my gaze and said" I love you." He didn't stop with his fingers as he came back up and kissed me. I closed my eyes taking it all in. Then he put himself inside of me. It hurt but felt so good. My eyes popped opened just as he closed his eyes and let out a low growl. He went deeper. He stroked in and out several times and went deeper. I winced and hissed. His eyes popped opened and he kissed me. He whispered" Tell me-ah!" He was shaking."- if i go too deep babe." He stroked. It felt so good. I dug my nails into his back. He moaned louder and shoved in me. I said" Too deep!" He definitely went too deep then. He whispered" I'm sorry..." He stroked in me gently. It felt so good. I started to shake myself. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He inhaled and said my name. I felt like I was going to explode. I moaned his name! He gripped my hair. He said" You're so perfect..." He moaned. I definitely didn't want him to pull anything out. I moaned "No! Don't stop!" He sped up. I screamed as an orgasm of immense proportions went through my veins. I had never been in ecstasy like that. I looked at him and his eyes were closed and his mouth was opened. He was still stroking at a fast pace. Then he slowed down and let out a roar. He opened his icy blues were glowing brilliantly at me. I was still gasping for breath. He pulled himself out of me. He kissed me and whispered "You okay?" I moved his hair behind his ear and said" Perfect. That was AMAZING." He smiled and hugged me" I'm glad. I've never mad love before. Plenty of sex but...That really was amazing." He rolled over and positioned me on top of him. He was still erect. I felt his shaft on my lower back, and it was hard as a rock. He said" You want to go another round?" I said" I'm tired. I don't think I can..." He rubbed my back and said "It's okay baby. Close your eyes and rest." I did exactly that.

"Dad!" I sat straight up. Xinc wasn't in there. He must've been in the kitchen cause I heard pans crash and suddenly he was sitting by me on the bed. He said "I'm here..." He pulled me near. I held to him. He said "You were having a nightmare. I watched you for hours last night. I tried to calm you but you fought it. Are you okay?" I shook my head. I had to get to my dad. I was sore from making love to Xinc. I tried to get up and Xinc stopped me. He said "Whoa. Where are you going?" I was sweating. And I had a weird feeling. I said"I'm goin to find my dad...He's in trouble Xinc." He sighed." Your dad is fine. You need rest." I said"Xinc...please?" He stared at me. He shut his eyes tight. " We're going together and we won't stay out looking for more then an hour. You're sore from last night." I rolled my eyes." Let's go." He let me up. I took a five minute shower. I was very sore. I didn't realize it til i was pulling on my jeans. I held Xinc's hand and flashed to where ever my father was. I followed his glow. We landed and my dad was pacing on the roof of Jared's house. Jared and his new boo Zane were outside looking at him. They were leaning against Uncle Jay's camaro. I walked up and said "Uncle Jay what's going on? I felt something was wrong! And you all are out here watching him pace on the roof of your house..." Zane leaned up and said" He's been at it for hours. Like since last night hours. Jared tried to talk to him and he pushed MY babe off the roof! I don't know what's wrong with-!" I rolled my eyes and tuned the rest out. Zane was a character himself. He was a good guy though. Him and Xinc had known each other for a while. Xinc went around the car and leaned against it. He said" You've got 45 minutes." I said" Okay, okay." I flashed myself up there. I stumbled but caught my balance. It hurt! I shook it off. My dad barely noticed me there. He was in deep thought. He stopped pacing finally and said" Violet." That was weird he never called me Violet. It was always Kiddo or Vi. The last time he called me Violet Xinc showed up. I said" Dad? What's wrong?" He pursed his lips and started pacing again. He sighed" I think it's time you found out the truth. I think I take you to meet her. I mean- if you wanna- I mean- Do you want to meet your mother?" I gasped. What? I never thought about her. I mean even less then my dad. He frowned. I blinked."Um...Yeah. I thought she was dead. I- She's alive?" He smilled then frowned" Yeah she is..." I stared at him." Wait, she's alive and not looking for me? Does she not know-You been keeping her away from me- How could you- I-" I was pacing and rambling by then. He spun me towards him and squeezed my shoulders to get my attention. His eyes watered"Sweetheart, she is the one that kept me from you. And as far as her looking for you she knows where you are. I would never keep you away from her. Never!Your mother is not what you think...Your mother is not what you think." I watch the tears fall down. He hugged me." Um she's wanting to see you for a minute or two tomorrow. It's too much to tell you now Violet." I said"Well, what time? Where?" He shook his head"Where ever she wants us to meet her. She'll show you her light. It's a soft fushia simiilar to your violet. You'll recognize it. You look like you need rest anyways so go back home and catch some shut eye." As in unison Xinc yelled"15 MINUTES LEFT!" I said" Well, I know how you hate if I ask questions over and over so I'll just leave it at that. Could you at least try to stop worrying about it so I can sleep. I thought something was wrong..." He smiled and kissed my forehead"Anything for you Kiddo." That was more like it. I felt a weigth lifted as he relaxed. I'd never seen my dad so wired up about anything, being that I'd only known him for a year or so. I flashed myself down to Xinc was staring at his watch. Zane and Uncle Jay had gone inside I guess. Xinc took my hand gently" You okay?" I looked back to see my dad had vanished. I didn't feel anything bad so he must've been okay. I sighed" Yeah, everythings fine."

We made it home and Xinc ordered us a pizza. Let me just say one thing chinken and anchovies should never in the history of pizzas be put together on the same slice. Yuck! Xinc downed his half of the pizza like chicken and anchovies were the best thing in the world. I wasn't hungry, too much was going on in my head. First of all if my mother was a live why didn't she just keep me with her. Why did she put me up for adoption. Why did she wanna meet me after all these years I mean she's the reason dad couldn't find me! And he said she knew where I was anyways. What the fuck who would watch their own daughter suffer the way I did? I sighed twisting the bar stool left to right. I must've been drivin him insane because he caught the stool mid turn. We were nose to nose. He said"What the hell's wrong with you?" I shook my head" Nothing." He put his hand on the side of my face, cupping it perfectly. He said"Tell me what you and your dad talked about." I was suprised he wasn't spying in on my thoughts. He said"I was trying to but it was all a big blur so I decided to jsut let you be. Hoping that it would clear up, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. At least not without you breaking my bar stool." He smiled. I exhaled" Xinc, my mother is still alive. She's known where I was all these years. She's been there on sideline watching as I trudged through hell and back and she didn't do anything about it. Dad told me she was the reason he couldn't find me in the first place... And now after so many years she wants to see me. I wanna be all mad and say fuck you bitch, but then I want so desperately to see her face. To hear voice or better yet her laughter. I'm just very confused right now. I'm happy about it, but something in the pit of my stomache is saying don't get too excited." I looked at my hands because had I looked at him I surely would've cried. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear" Don't worry. If things turn out for the better or worst at least you'll have answers to who and what your mother is. If she's an evil bitch then so be it. It's her lost on a great daughter." He knew exactly what to say. I breathed in his scent." Your right. No matter the outcome at least I'll have answers." I sighed. He said "Isn't time for bed?" It was getting late but my mind was wondering too much for rest. He must've known and said"


End file.
